


Чуть меньше дюйма

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, I Love You, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Pseudo-History, Unresolved Sexual Tension, heart-to-heart talk, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: Ангел, демон и условный 1937-й год. Им не понравилось.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Чуть меньше дюйма

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, частично ООС, фаноны, кэпство, вольное обращение с историческими датами и фактами, нелинейное повествование, неслучайные имена
> 
> «Верь тому, кто умеет сострадать».

_I really love you,_  
_You're my best friend_

**1.**

_«Чао, Господи! Отличное время года для путешествий, не находишь?»_

Жара стояла небывалая.

Похоронного цвета «эмка», немилосердно раскалившаяся на солнце и оставляющая за собой шлейф черной вулканической пыли, свернула с наезженной колеи на грунтовку и уверенно заскакала по буеракам. Которые в этих небогоспасаемых краях носили гордое название «поезжай, тащначальник, не боись! а завязнете – так с МТС машинерию пришлют, тут недалеко, версты две всего!»

Знать бы еще, что такое этот их МТС. И версты. Люди обожали все усложнять, давая различные имена одним и тем же предметам и явлениям. Справедливости ради, в этом не было их вины. Лингвистический проект по борьбе с архитектурными излишествами при строительстве вавилонских зиккуратов на Небесах клепали буквально на коленке. С соответствующим, как водится, результатом.

(Азирафель как-то поведал ему, дыша вином и благодатью куда-то прямо в ухо, что после того случая было принято решение добавить к выданным Моше заповедям еще одну, что-то там про «не изменяй техзадание, если сроки твои горят», но тут возмутился уже сам фараонов приемыш и без долгих разговоров избавился от лишнего по дороге вниз. Упрямый был старикан. Оно и к лучшему, хихикал ангел, а Кроули поддакивал и забывал, на каком сейчас находится свете, том или этом...)

Местный оптимизм доверия по какой-то неясной причине не внушал. Кроули не хотелось творить чудеса направо и налево еще до того, как будет достигнута конечная цель путешествия. Лишнее внимание Снизу ему ни к чему, а Сверху – тем более. Но дождя не было который день, грязи, соответственно, тоже, вязнуть было не в чем, и страдал пока что лишь тощий демонический зад, подпрыгивающий на плотной обивке заднего сиденья. Скамья в парке и то удобнее, честное слово. Что за дикий край. Все подчинено цели, а не здравому смыслу. Доедешь же? Доедешь. А то, что потом еле выползаешь наружу, стараясь ровно идти ходульно-деревянными ногами... И это с его-то природной гибкостью!

«Эмка» дернулась в очередной раз, но злость как пришла, так и ушла. Кроули тихонько погладил хромированную ручку на двери. Хорошая машина. Сразу ему понравилась. Разумеется, с его Бентли не сравнить, но – хорошая. Скучать не буду, но запомню, понял демон. Когда выберусь отсюда.

Если честно, выбраться хотелось уже сейчас.

Мысли о Бентли, скамьях и посиделках на них естественным образом перекинулись на иное. Как-то там Кенсингтон? А Сент-Джеймс? Он представил, как солнце подсвечивает живую мозаику листвы, чем со смелостью жадного до новизны импрессиониста раскрашивает все окружающее странными движущимися мазками. У воды, наверное, уже прохладно. Это здесь август выжигает все живое, включая гибельно-рыжую траву и обращающуюся в пыль почву. А в Лондоне скоро заморосят дожди, после дождей придут туманы, и встопорщенные от первого дохнувшего холода уточки будут особенно нагло выпрашивать угощение у не менее озябших рыцарей плаща и кинжала. Им бы с ангелом быть сейчас там. Дома. И чтобы никакой глупой размолвки между ними.

Кроули вздохнул, мысленно расправляя сбившиеся от тряски чуть пожелтевшие листы бумаги. Ему нравились именно такие: плотные, атласно-гладкие, благородного цвета слоновой кости. Подобные водились у Азирафеля в первые годы после открытия книжной лавки, а потом люди вдруг стали уделять больше времени прогрессу и войне и куда меньше качеству писчей бумаги, и она делалась все отвратительней и отвратительней: иными словами – все более практичной. У Кроули были претензии к девятнадцатому веку, о, безусловно, но бумага его вполне устраивала. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому непонятному ни Небу, ни Аду энтузиазму, с которым человечество упорно портило свои немногие удачные достижения. Что совсем не мешало ему в отчетах приписывать все злокозненное своей нескромной персоне.

Воображаемое металлическое перо (а вот это изобретение полюбилось ему с первой же минуты) чуть замерло, прежде чем Кроули продолжил письмо:

_«Волею Твоей направляю нечестивые стопы... или правильно сказать колеса? Хм. Станут ли колеса нечестивыми, если повезут демона? Как думаешь? А если повезут к ангелу, им зачтется за благое деяние и они в итоге не попадут в лапы к нашим?.. Колесница та, злом понукаемая, правит по пути неизмышляемому, но тем паче греховному... Ерунда какая-то. Но ангелу эта кошмарная канцелярщина до сих пор нравится, можешь представить? Ха-ха, конечно можешь. Ты, Господи, однажды представила его таким и... вот. Уже скоро как шесть тысяч лет мучаюсь. Адские ямы для грешников ничто по сравнению с муками сиими...»_

Тут Кроули немного отвлекся, живо представив следующую дивную картину.

Вот Она получает свою утреннюю почту (должна же у Неё быть почта?). Видит там немного пообтрепавшийся на Небесных путях конверт с неразборчивым обратным адресом. Или вовсе без оного. Из конверта выпадает письмо, и Она с легким любопытством вертит его в руках. Бумага прекрасная, чуть пропахшая дорожной пылью и нагретой кожей, но в целом запах приятный (не от всех демонов грязь отваливается кусками!). Вот только сложено нарочито неаккуратно... Объявляю борьбу с перфекционизмом, мрачно возвестила как-то Вельзевул на очередной планерке в конце проклятого четырнадцатого века, и Ад согласно загудел. Грешных зачумленных и порубленных душ привалило столько, что Внизу несколько утомились вкалывать в три смены и решили пока что сбавить обороты. Кроули был только «за», получив еще одну законную, а главное, приятную возможность раздражать своего излишне аккуратного ангела по мелочам – ну и смертных заодно. Которые потом придумали динамит, бюстгальтеры и глутамат натрия, и Ад вновь воспрял. Ох... Так вот, вертит Она послание, проводит пальцем по твердому сгибу. Улыбается. И, не читая, откладывает, в сторону. К вороху таких же, неаккуратных, с неразборчивым обратным адресом. И без оного.

_«Или я все придумал, и Ты читаешь каждое? Ну, тогда я не стану извиняться за их количество. Бессмысленно. Все еще непрощаемый, не так ли?»_

Кроули не знал, чего бы ему хотелось больше. Чтобы воображаемые письма – каждодневные, ежечасные, ежеминутные – были прочитаны или наоборот, уничтожены нераспечатанными. Наверное, ему было все равно. Он писал и не мог остановиться, захлебываясь словами и мыслями, обидой, недоумением; писал иронично и зло, или печально, спорил, а чаще просто подробно пересказывал Ей земные события и свое неблаговидное участие в них, словно дразнился, что было глупо само по себе. Можно подумать, Она не знала. Можно подумать, это не с Божьей бодрящей подачи ангел стал демоном. Да плевать! Кроули писал, писал, писал...

Писал с того самого дня, как два дурных творения Её, эфирное и оккультное, объявили один другому: я не нуждаюсь в тебе. И Небо не рухнуло на Землю, а Ад не вопиял к Небесам, и меланхоличные лебеди все так же боролись за самые вкусные корочки с радикально настроенными утками и селезнями. Орали человеческие дети, лаяли собаки. Чудесный был денек в парке Сент-Джеймс.

Я не нуждаюсь в тебе. Взаимно. Взаимно! Скатертью дорога!!!

...дорога ударяла, скребла по днищу трудяги-автомобиля. Тянулись бесконечные, ровные как стол поля. Горизонт, колеблющийся в жарком мареве, казался космически недостижимым даже для него, Змия. Солнце припекало сквозь запыленное стекло, и Кроули подумалось, что это тоже все часть того, что пернатые лицемеры называют Великим Непостижимым Куском Божественного Дерьма, то есть, простите, Плана. Вот это все. Что я тут делаю, во имя Адской немилости, скажите мне, умоляю. Ангел, может, ты знаешь?..

_«Вот так и живем, Господи. Ползаем во прахе земном, иногда даже на чреве, согласно Твоим пожеланиям. Милости Господни, все для страждущих! Но, справедливости ради, с сервисом все же стало чуть получше»._

Глядя на эту торопливую приписку, Кроули понял, что пора закругляться. Иначе он опять вывалит на Неё все свои обиды, начиная с вынужденного заплыва в кипящем серном озере и заканчивая осиротевшим книжным магазином, встретившим проглотившего гордость демона неприятной тишиной и запахом неприсутствия. На двери висел замок, но это было даже не смешно. Кроули заглянул внутрь с вопросительным «ангел, эй ангел, это я, не помешаю?», тут же вмазался рукавом модного пальто в жуткую пыль, облюбовавшую ближайший стеллаж, и понял, что ничего не понял.

Тучей поднявшиеся пылинки беззвучно танцевали в приглушенном свете. Витрины были плотно заколочены, но прокравшийся сквозь щели дневной свет нашел путь внутрь, и теперь тонкие лучи неторопливо путешествовали по магазину вслед за солнцем. Перебирались с одного укрытого стеллажа на другой, поглаживали корешки книг там, где покрывало сползло под тяжестью пыльных напластований. Тускло вспыхивали на циферблате остановившихся часов. Путались в бахроме ненужного теперь торшера. Осторожно щекотали кончик демонического носа. Заострившегося, очень-очень злого носа. Не передать словами, насколько злого.

Ангел отсутствовал как минимум пару лет, а то и все пять.

Кроули медленно прошелся вдоль конторки до кассового аппарата, брезгливо перебирая пальцами в воздухе. Такую грязь не каждый адский разведет, надо же. Мог бы перед уходом просто приказать пыли не скапливаться, все меньше бардака к моменту возвращения... Тут его настигла очевидная мысль: а настанет ли этот момент? Да ладно, пробормотал демон, да ла-а-адно. Не может быть. Он слишком любит это место, чтобы свалить просто так. Он тут целое гнездо свил, его отсюда Армагеддоном не выкуришь. Даже блинчики не всегда справлялись. Разве что...

Кроули немного запаниковал от страха и скрутившего казенные внутренности чувства одиночества. У Небес могло лопнуть терпение, в конце концов, и Азирафеля вознесли за его земные выкрутасы. Или за заслуги. Или за все сразу. Какая разница, итог-то один. А они даже не попрощались.

К счастью, записку, аккуратно придавленную пресс-папье в виде двух милующихся единорогов (Кроули не гордился этим своим подарком, если что, но ангел отчего-то пришел в дикий восторг), он увидел раньше, прежде чем приготовился крушить все вокруг. Дьявольски аккуратный почерк и старомодные завитушки сопровождали потрясший лично его, Кроули, воображение текст:

_**Мира и благодати всем вам!** _

_**И тебе тоже, Кроули. Сладостно возвестить мне, что вынужден я временно покинуть сию обитель радости и знаний человеческих, дабы восприяти свет мудрости, что токмо в подвижничестве себя являет. От лета нынешнего возвернусь не ведаю когда, но скорби не испытываю, ибо греховно унынию предаваться.** _  
_**Радостью вас осеняю,** _  
_**А.** _

_**P.S. Кроули, я в командировке. Присмотри за магазином, будь так добр. То есть не добр. В общем, ты понял.** _

_**P.P.S Если Вы не Кроули и пришли выкрасть мои любимые экземпляры или выручку – молю, не делайте этого. Все средства пошли на богоугодную благотворительность, а воровство книг есть занятие крайне недостойное. Куш за них невелик, над Вами потом весь Ад будет смеяться. Потому что Вы туда обязательно попадете.** _  
_**Славьте лучше Господа нашего (тогда смеяться будут меньше, обещаю).** _

Даты под написанным не обнаружилось. Демон неверяще перечитал раз, другой. Азирафель отправился куда-то, а ему не сказал и даже не намекнул, потратив весь пыл на попытку воззвать к совести гипотетических грабителей? Ссора ссорой, но обычно они давали знать друг другу, так или иначе, что намечается такое-то дело, чтобы прикинуть, как это можно подогнать под их Соглашение, и...

Пропахшая пылью и книгами тишина бродила вокруг на мягких лапах.

Ладно, так сильно они не ругались еще никогда, и более полувека демонстративно не пересекались, но ведь и не скрывались друг от друга! Никаких обедов, уютных хмельных посиделок и споров ночами напролет, работа, работа и только работа. Ангел исправно сводил на нет козни демона и одарял благодатью все живое и неживое, обнимался со своими ненаглядными книгами и учился отплясывать гавот в подпольных клубах. Демон с не меньшим вдохновением чинил препоны смертным и их добрым порывам, соблазнял, нашептывал и портил, увлекся идеей разведения цветов в домашних условиях и старался не тревожиться о том, почему Азирафелю вообще приспичило танцевать. Ангелы не танцуют, дураку понятно. А демоны не скучают. Размышляя на эту тему, Кроули ощущал кретином как раз себя.

За шесть тысяч лет можно успеть привыкнуть к кому угодно, а уж к этому... этому... К этому. Какого, спрашивается, черта Кроули обратился к нему за помощью. Такой святоша все равно не согласился бы. Слишком опасно для демона, не менее рискованно для ангела – скандал в любом случае вышел бы знатный. Но Кроули словно коллеги-бесы подмывали. Кого же еще просить, как не заклятого друга? Да если бы все дело было в этой проклятущей воде! Вода была совершенно ни при чем. Абсолютно.

Если боишься подумать, что между вами, то все прочее только предлог.

Но ведь было же что-то? Иначе страх не грыз бы обоих, что все раскроется, что кто-то узнает про Соглашение. Что кто-то из них останется один. Что другой пострадает. Во всяком случае, демону так казалось. Потому особенно обидно было осознавать, что столетиями Кроули вовсе не притворялся дружелюбным по отношению к сопернику. Договоренность словно существовала сама по себе, как скучная, но необходимая формальность при уже давно решенном деле, а вот все остальное... Выходит, ангелу было плевать с самого начала? Ну, то есть он же действительно ангел. Он благоволил ко всему, что существует на свете. К Плану, к людям, книгам, еде... К излишне наивным демонам. Но при этом, видимо, не считал достойным себя. Ты Падший, рассеянно заметил Азирафель, и Кроули едва не захохотал в ответ: вот ведь раскатал губу! Не стоило воображать невесть что. Когда-то они ударили по рукам не из-за того, что иначе было нельзя. Еще как можно, что уж там. Просто так было удобнее для обоих. Азирафель удобства любил, а тут хитрый демон удачно предложил устраивающее всех решение... Какие из них друзья? Враги, и те вышли никудышные.

Где-то к окончанию Первой мировой Кроули понял, что страшно устал. Устал от творимой человечеством мерзости, перед которой пасовала любая его задумка. От изредка мелькающего в поле зрения и не менее измученного происходящим ангела. Устал думать обо всем этом, прикидывать и пытаться понять, что пошло не так, и шло ли оно вообще хоть куда-то. Устал чувствовать себя по-человечески слабым. Вот это ему особенно не понравилось. Люди были источником таких страстей, что никакому демону, а уж тем более ангелу, не приснится. Люди испытывали страдания настолько сильные, что все адские испытания казались их бледным подобием. А он не человек. Он демон Кроули, он Змий, он Первородный грех! Не было у него друзей от Сотворения – ну и не надо. Так даже лучше. Он справится. И Азирафель тоже, ядреной благодати ему в печень! И он плюнул на Ад с его заданиями, на Небеса и упертых ангелов, на нездоровые фантазии смертных и залег в спячку. Ненадолго, лет на пятнадцать, просто чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Им с мирозданием надо было немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Уже засыпая, он подумал: может, стоит предупредить ангела? И тут же ответил сам себе – нет. Не стоит.

Ему приснилась Восточная стена Эдема.

И вот теперь, стоя среди покинутых хозяином книг, сокрушенный чувством потери, Кроули вновь засомневался. Надо было предупредить. Что мог подумать ангел, когда его, кхм, соратник вдруг исчез? Его могли развоплотить, утащить Вниз, дать задание в другой части света, и Азирафель никаким образом не смог бы узнать, что именно произошло. Как не знал сам Кроули, пока не нашел заботливо оставленную записку. Оставленную ему, демону, а не каким-то там книжным воришкам. Как неудобно получилось-то... Кроули мог накручивать себя сколько угодно, но он не мог не признать, что ангел переживал и волновался за него. Просто потому что это ангел. И еще потому что это Азирафель. Такой умный, что даже глупый. Чудо в перьях.

И мой друг, со смирением обреченного понял Кроули.

А я – его, дошло до него спустя пару неприятных мгновений. Демон еще раз прочел трогательно-нелепые строки, постепенно осознавая, что именно они означают. «Присмотри за магазином, будь так добр». Спокойная, уверенная просьба того, кто точно уверен в адресате. Казалось, Азирафель ни минуты не сомневался, что Кроули придет сюда, – если, конечно, с ним не случится ничего плохого. Невероятно. После почти столетнего взаимного молчаливого неприятия, после того презрения, которое Кроули не уставал демонстрировать во время оскорбительно коротких встреч, вопреки всем инструкциям и своим же собственным напоминаниям о демонической природе оппонента – Азирафель доверял ему. Падшему и немного безмозглому. Доверял, но молчал. Оказывается, и у ангелов есть гордость.

Он едва не сгорел на месте от невозможного злого унижения.

Проклятье, проклятье! Кроули вдруг только сейчас понял, как сильно соскучился по этой благодетельной сволочи. Смертельные друзья, добрые враги, да кто угодно, какая разница! Посмеяться бы сейчас вместе с ангелом над дурацкой ситуацией, пригласить куда-нибудь, чтобы отметить воссоединение. А потом – может быть! ну очень-очень может быть, вообще не точно! – невнятно попросить у Азирафеля прощения и послать в Пекло, когда тот, сделав вид, что не расслышал, попросит повторить. Потом протрезветь, попросить прощения уже нормально, дождаться ответного «и ты прости меня, Кроули» и набраться хорошенько еще раз. И еще раз. Потому что это было правильно. Не по велению Небес или Ада, а просто так. Потому что Кроули понял наконец, что между ними было. Между ними было – шесть тысяч лет.

Ночью он мысленно накатал Ей полное тревожного раскаяния письмо на пяти с половиной страницах плотной бумаги. Но еще раньше, прежде чем покинуть магазин, Кроули небрежным щелчком очистил помещение от пыли. И сменил засов на двери на более надежный.

...здешней пыли хватило бы на весь Ад с лихвой, и еще осталось бы отправить посылочку Наверх. Неприятно скрипело на зубах. Кроули брезгливо поплямкал пересохшим ртом: вроде и плотно закрываются окна, а все равно умудрился наглотаться. Вот уж правда, лучше бы дождь, пусть и с риском застрять посреди превратившейся в болото грунтовки. Местные дороги будили в нем нездоровую зависть с примесью восхищения, обычно присущего лишь тонким ценителям жанра. Воистину, шедевр. Интересно, кто приложил к их созданию свои нечистые ручки?..

Кроули остался ждать в Лондоне, время от времени отвлекаясь на смертных. Злу и дремать-то не положено, не то что дрыхнуть годами. Надо было наверстывать упущенные возможности. Ангел ни словом не упомянул, с чем связано его отбытие, но это явно было что-то не рядовое, раз затянулось на несколько лет. Впору было порадоваться за друга, которому Небеса могут доверить серьезное поручение, вот только Кроули слишком хорошо знал, чем грозит столь пристальное внимание от руководства. Ничем приятным, вот чем. Но он ждал. Это все, что демону оставалось, – кроме стандартных злодеяний, само собой. Однако, лишившись ангельского надзора, Кроули чуть ли не впервые в своей демонической карьере пакостничал без души, потому что эта самая душа была не на месте, и сам понимал, что выходит какая-то чепуха. Кроме того, люди прекрасно справлялись и без него.

На Бебельплац, например, он старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на огонь. Ему, адскому выползню, было слишком стыдно. За людей, за свои симпатии к ним, за то, что майский вечер такой неуместно нежный и теплый и где-то в мире в это время наверняка пел соловей. Он всегда пел. Почему-то это было очень важно. Слабо утешало лишь то, что к творимому Кроули уж точно не имел никакого отношения, и еще что ангела не было рядом и он не мог видеть, как десятки и сотни книг с жутким треском сгорают, улетая в палевое небо столбами искр, но костер не угасает, подкармливаемый все новыми и новыми томами. Кроули чуть отодвинулся от огня: становилось слишком жарко. Что бы сказал на это Азирафель? Наверняка что-то вроде: «Начнут с книг, а закончат себе подобными». И потом ангел натворил бы глупостей, и была бы скучная и ненужная возня с несанкционированными чудесами и рассерженным демоном на закуску. Но даже так было бы легче, чем свидетельствовать безумию в одиночку.

Руины Мадрида, Дуранго и Герники напомнили ему, почему Преисподняя и Небеса стараются обращать на людей как можно меньше внимания, радуясь лишь отчетам, которые потом все равно никто не проверяет.

Палестинское восстание утонуло в крови прежде, чем Кроули прекратил знакомиться с местным населением и взялся искушать смертных всерьез.

За события в Никарагуа его премировали и пожелали продолжать в том же духе. А он со времен Инквизиции так не пил.

Кроули метался по миру. Мир корчился в огне войны, совершенно не нуждаясь в никому не нужных демонических услугах. Стоило ли вообще просыпаться?..

Казалось, что все письма Богу он пишет собственной кровью.

Не драматизируй, дорогой мой, любил повторять Азирафель, по поводу и без. Но чаще всего повод был. Иногда Кроули при всей своей непрошибаемости просто не выдерживал. Он не понимал, как можно быть... такими. Людьми. А иногда и слишком людьми. Ангел, кажется, постиг в их понимании чуть больше него, но не спешил делиться выводами. Или сам не был уверен до конца. Или был слишком увлечен своими книгами и папирусами, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то еще. Гастрономия и прочие мелкие (но такие соблазнительные!) человеческие радости тоже не способствовали сосредоточенности. Впрочем, Кроули любил ангела не за это. Не только за это.

Но он любил его. Да.

Пожалуй, это было то единственное, о чем он почти никогда Ей не писал. Кроули не стеснялся своего чувства, демонов вообще трудно смутить, но это было только его и больше ничье. Данность, которая не касалась никого во всей Вселенной, кроме него и ангела. Если тот пожелает, разумеется. Демоны жуткие скряги в вопросах чувств, скряги вынужденные, потому что чувства – а не страсти! – были чем-то настолько редким для них, что хотелось их спрятать и никому не показывать. О любви вообще трудно говорить, даже с Той, кто, вроде как, и есть любовь. Но как раз в это утверждение Кроули и не верил. Может, именно поэтому тот сон так его задел.

Ему приснилась Восточная стена Эдема. Все еще мокрая от недавнего дождя, она хранила на себе отпечатки аккуратных босых ступней. Кроули знал, кому они принадлежат.

Приятно осознавать, что стал первым в мире существом, над которым ангел, даруя защиту, простер свое крыло. Словно этим они с Азирафелем привнесли в зарождающуюся реальность нечто новое. И крайне необходимое всем, кому придется тут жить.

Всевышняя сидела спиной к Саду, перебросив ноги за край стены, почему-то глядя вниз, а не вперед, на медленно уходящих в пески Первых людей. Потом покосилась на застывшего Кроули и похлопала по мощной кладке рядом с Собой. Мол, присаживайся, Змиюшка. Не стесняйся.

Кроули с мрачной рожей плюхнулся на неудобные камни. Молчание затягивалось, пока Её заинтересованный взгляд бродил где-то далеко внизу.

– Плохо. Очень плохо.

Демон дернулся:

– Что?..

– Плохо, говорю, разлом в стене заделали. Видно же, что дыра во-о-он там, – Она обличительно поцокала языком. – Халтурщики. Оба.

– Я не участвовал. На этот раз, – буркнул Кроули и тут же устыдился. Словно своим признанием сдал Азирафеля с потрохами.

– Заметно. Полагаю, вам двоим стоит чаще работать вместе. От это все мы только выиграем.

– Это отеческое напутствие, что ли? – Кроули если и язвил, то скорее от скуки, чем от испуга. Это сон, всего лишь сон, и рано или поздно он закончится...

– Не закончится, пока Я не скажу, – божественный палец назидательно качнулся взад-вперед, и Кроули все же слегка пробрало морозцем неприятных воспоминаний. – Не отеческое, а материнское. Хм, наверное. Вот же путаник. Скажи-ка лучше, Падший, долго ли ты еще будешь Моему ангелу голову дурить?

– Да кто кому дурит... – машинально пробормотал демон, но тут же взвился, не сдержав возмущенного змеиного свиста. – Не Твоё дело! Отс-с-с-стань!!! Занимайс-с-с-ся С-с-с-своими потопами или чем Ты там любиш-ш-ш-шь, а нас-с-с-с не трогай. Это наш-ш-ш-ше с-с-с-с ним!

– Не груби. Но вообще да, ты прав. – Кроули вдруг каждой клеточкой, каждым атомом почувствовал, как его изучают пристальней, чем что бы то ни было в мире, и хотел сказать «прекрати», но не сказал. – Прав, Мой... демон. Только ваше с ним. Как необычно. И забавно. Чего только не бывает, а? Больно было? – без всякого перехода спросила Она, и никому из них не надо было уточнять, что Бог имеет в виду.

– Больно. Все еще, – Кроули с силой потер медный висок. – Мне, им. Тебе. Всем нам.

Они еще очень долго сидели молча, и недавно сотворенный ветерок опасливо обходил их стороной, не решаясь припасть к волосам и одеждам.

Прежде чем проснуться, Кроули наконец осмелился прямо взглянуть на Неё:

– Ты говоришь – забавно. Разве любовь это что-то забавное? То есть... наверное, да, так оно и есть – но почему?

Создательница неопределенно пожала плечами:

– А почему бы и нет. Забавное. Твое, его. Ваше. Не Моё. Немного путаное, правда, – тут Она с интересом посмотрела на полыхающую как костер и уже сбившуюся в узел гриву волос, но на торопливое «я причешу, правда» лишь безнадежно махнула рукой. – А еще это что-то...

– ...непостижимое, – уныло закончил за Неё Кроули. – Как и всегда.

– Точно. – Глаза Её смеялись, и все никак не удавалось вспомнить, какого же они цвета. Если они вообще имели цвет. Она наклонилась поближе, поманив демона к Себе: – Нечто настолько непостижимое, что совершенно невозможно ничего понять. Но это вовсе не значит, что ты не должен пытаться.

Кажется, перед тем как открыть глаза, Кроули отвесно полетел вниз со стены. Как и всегда, простонал он, рассматривая заплесневевший за десяток с лишним лет потолок спальни. Как и всегда.

Он знал, что это всего лишь сон и никто с ним говорил. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Любить лучшего друга – не преступление. Любить вообще не преступление. И да, Кроули сбился бы со счета, пытаясь вспомнить, скольких он отправил Вниз, нашептывая одну лишь эту фразу.

Новостей от Азирафеля не было еще несколько лет. Кроули ждал. Города росли. Как и его цветы. Вино неплохо пилось даже в одиночку, только от послевкусия словно урезали половину. Люди создавали шедевры живописи, музыки и литературы, разгоняли прогресс до немыслимых прежде скоростей, делали успехи в науке и начали всерьез посматривать на звезды – и продолжали убивать друг друга. С применением всех научных достижений, а как же. Без вечно лезущего под руку ангела-оптимиста казалось, что Ад начинает побеждать. Кроули не особо переживал по этому поводу, больше волнуясь за недавно разбитую в квартире оранжерею. Просто это казалось ему не совсем правильным. У человечества, при всех его недостатках, должен был быть выбор, которого не мог дать им одинокий и страшно соскучившийся демон.

Кроули ждал, зная, что дождется. Потому что они с ангелом целых шесть тысяч лет дружили друг против друга, благословляя и искушая людей. Протягивали руку помощи сопернику или наносили удар по всем правилам подлой науки. Утешали в горе и делились радостью от удачного дела. Вели бесконечные разговоры обо всем на свете, спорили, ругались. Пытались понять. И любили Землю всем сердцем. Не надо им было финальной схватки Добра со Злом – хотя бы потому, что ни один из них не мог с уверенностью сказать где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Они просто хотели быть здесь, вдвоем, вне Ада и Рая, вот и все.

И ни одна их ссора не могла этому помешать.

В год, когда мир узнал, что Бильбо Бэггинс был хоббит, который живет в своей хоббичьей норе, письмо в уже порядком захватанном конверте просто появилось в почтовом ящике Кроули, и было в нем всего два слова – кроме обратного адреса, который ровным счетом ничего для демона не значил.

****

**_«Надо поговорить»._**

Ни радостью, ни благодатью от этого письма, в отличие от предыдущего, даже и не пахло.

Надо так надо.

– ...надо? Товарищ Кровлей! – Кроули сморгнул, вернувшись в реальность. Машина стояла на развилке, и слышно было в неожиданной тишине как потрескивает, остывая, перегревшийся в дороге двигатель. В оседавших клубах пыли вдалеке можно было разглядеть крыши первых домов. – Задремали небось? Жара-то какая. Говорю, куда вам вперед надо? К правлению или в райотдел?

– Никуда не надо. – Кроули ни слова из этой тарабарщины не понял, но все время путешествия он честно старался выудить в чужой странной и новоязыкой речи хоть что-то, чтобы сойти за своего без лишних чудес. – Есть тут школа или... не знаю, библиотека? Вот туда и поезжай.

Шофер кивнул и больше вопросов не задавал. Белеющее впереди село рвануло навстречу. Водил человек мастерски (демон по достоинству оценил их скачки по колдобинам), и болтал крайне мало, и вообще, для вынужденного попутчика вел себя идеально, но, глядя на напряженный выбритый до синевы затылок и медленно ползущую по нему каплю пота, Кроули не ощущал ничего, кроме странного глухого раздражения.

Шумящие поля и бегущая по ним забавная человеческая техника, порскающие из придорожной травы птицы или жемчужно-серая река, которую они переехали час назад по жуткому деревянному мосточку, лениво жующие коровы, даже не удостаивающие их взглядом, вся эта пастораль не могла отвлечь Кроули от волнения первой за много лет настоящей встречи. И еще от того, что здесь повсюду нещадно – и так знакомо! – разило мертвечиной.

Как в огромной братской могиле. Кроули видел и обонял их достаточно, чтобы перепутать с чем-либо еще.

_«Постскриптум. Так себе местечко. Заглядывай сюда хоть иногда, хорошо?_  
_С приветом, не-Твой милашка Кроули»._

**2.**

– ...цельный майор, смотри-ка.

– И все ты врешь. Откуда тут майор. Капитан небось.

– Дурак, у капитана шпалы на рукавах. А у него вон, ромбы. Два – значит старшой...

– А сто такое ломбы?

– И ты, Аська, дура. Не влезай, если не понимаешь.

Не то чтобы Кроули ожидал чего-то невероятного по приезду сюда. Им с Азирафелем всегда претил пафос Небесной и Адской контор, с их воистину божественными в своем идиотизме протоколом по сношению с конкурирующей стороной. А тут и встреча была неофициальной, и почти сто лет размолвки давали о себе знать, да и выбранное ангелом место работы не способствовало шумным встречам. Но вот это?..

Им пришлось порядочно попетлять по селу и загибающейся под немыслимыми углами дороге, прежде чем очередной опрошенный местный житель не махнул рукой в сторону небольшого и уже порядком облупившегося флигеля, скрытого безвольно поникшими на такой жаре каштанами. Распугав отдыхавших в хилом тенечке гусей, шофер притормозил у невысокого аккуратного забора. Кроули недоверчиво рассматривал явно не вчера построенное здание. Интересно, а как тут с канализацией? Кажется, кое-кто перестарался в своем порыве подвижничества.

– И это школа?

– А что? Зачем им махина. Село небольшое, мало, поди, ребятишек-то, – шофер невозмутимо распахнул дверь со своей стороны, и Кроули окатило полуденным жаром как из доменной печи. Ну, ему-то было даже приятно, а людям каково?

Он уставился на запертую калитку и неопределенно хмыкнул, но попутчик снова опередил все его возражения:

– Да вышел небось, учитель ваш. Где ему еще быть. Год скоро начнется, учителя все при школе в это время. Сейчас спросим, – и шустро полез из машины. Кроули вдруг понял, что не помнит его имени, хотя тот точно представлялся, но демону было вообще не до того. Он слишком торопился добраться сюда, он сорвал кучу несомненно коварных планов, и вот – его снова никто особо и не ждет. Ах, Азирафель. Или он не верил, что Кроули сможет прибыть так скоро? Меньше трех земных суток и никаких чудес, не без самодовольства подумал Кроули. Да никто бы не смог.

Он тоже приоткрыл дверцу, наблюдая как шофер уверенно направляется к наваленной рядом с забором поленнице. На ней, как стрижи на проводах, расселись дети: два мальчика постарше и девочка, которой в школу ходить еще не полагалось. Хотя, кто его знает, как в здешних местах учат. Кроули не проверял. Он ведь не работать сюда приехал. А зачем я сюда приехал, спросил он себя. Азирафель позвал, и явно не потому, что соскучился.

Раньше они никогда не звали друга друга. Просто приходили, сами. Или не приходили. У Кроули неприятно тянуло в груди.

И еще этот запах, повсюду. Казалось, воздух, деревья, само небо пропитались трупными испарениями, и Кроули слегка потряхивало от осознания того, что Азирафель уже который год сидит здесь и дышит... этим. И что-то, судя по всему, плохо старается, потому что благодати демон вокруг не чувствовал ни малейшей. Скорее наоборот.

В Яффе пахло куда слабее. Считай так, легкий запашок в особо неудачных местах. Манагуа, Гвадалахара, Мюнхен – даже не близко. Кроули пытался успокоиться, перебирая в памяти все, что видел или слышал, раньше, еще раньше. Из Талергофа демон сбежал почти сразу, зато Робеспьеру кричали: «Долой тирана!» – и это даже стараться особо не пришлось; Арагон и Кастилию он помнил сквозь муть черного похмелья, но помнил, и еще он помнил чуму, оспу и холеру, и резню при Арсуфе, и молчащие после визита гуннов города, и львиные рвы в римских цирках, и перепаханную с солью землю Карт Хадашта, и беспокойные племена Израилевы, и еще столько всего, что бы ему хотелось забыть и не вспоминать больше никогда. Но ничего, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на здешние миазмы, демон припомнить не мог, как ни старался. Всю историю смертные, словно стремясь скорее это доказать, косили друг друга как траву, это вошло у них в дурную привычку, и Кроули не стоило бы подкалывать расстроенного ангела, тогда, на стене. Огненный меч исправно собирал свою жатву.

И все равно, Кроули даже не представлял, что люди могут породить нечто настолько тошнотворное.

Хотя, хотя... Помнится, ходил свое время один слушок там, Внизу, как раз насчет зловония и чего-то очень смешного, с ним связанного... Местная острота или вроде того. Он не так часто бывал там, чтобы помнить их все, и слава уж неизвестно кому, что не часто. Кроули напрягся еще раз, но память взбрыкнула норовистой кобылой, насмешливо оскалилась и чуть ли не язык показала, и он решил: потом. Все потом. Сначала ангел и его что-там-у-него-стряслось.

Шофер уже возвращался, Кроули видел, как дети тянут шеи, сгорая от любопытства и пожирая глазами и визитера и явно нечастый тут автомобиль. Глаза круглые, рты круглые – совсем как у Азирафеля, внезапно обнаружившего в своих завалах неучтенную книгу. Это случалось не так уж и редко, и Кроули не отказывал себе в удовольствии иногда подкинуть еще парочку-другую томов от себя лично и затем искренне развлекался, наблюдая за переполошенным ангелом. Еще вина, Азирафель? Нет, нет, чуть позже, милый, ты не поверишь, что я нашел, ума не приложу, откуда у меня эта прелесть, но ты только посмотри на нее, она прекрасна...

О да, она была прекрасна, каждый раз. И она, и еще многие другие. Кроули на ерунду не разменивался. Не опус магнум того любителя грибной настойки, конечно, но тоже сойдет.

Демон терпел еще какое-то время, нежась на банкетке с бокалом, но шутка всегда затягивалась, и приходилось чуть ли не силой отрывать Азирафеля от находки, а тот смешно вздыхал и оборачивался каждую минуту, словно боялся, что оставленная без присмотра книга отрастит ножки и поскорее сбежит в зловонные дебри Сохо, и им придется нестись следом, попеременно увещевая или угрожая непокорному фолианту... От этих глупых мыслей было так немыслимо хорошо и уютно, что Кроули готов был рыскать в поисках букинистических раритетов по всей планете, – а то и вне её.

Любовь – величайшая шалость из всех существующих, решил он для себя тогда.

А потом был Сент-Джеймс, Сатана его поглоти.

...интересно, что шофер там сказал. Кроули не очень понимал, чем вызвал такой фурор среди местных детей, но был доволен оказанным эффектом. Захотелось лукаво подмигнуть им в ответ, но он вовремя вспомнил о наглухо темных стеклах очков. Ах да. Жаль, жаль. Кроули ясно ощутил окутывающее их нестерпимое любопытство, с редкими яркими искрами опасения, и с этим можно было славно поиграть, но он тут же одернул себя. Человеческие дети были для него табу. Тут в дело обычно вступал Азирафель, и демон, при всей их с ангелом многовековой симпатии, очень четко понимал, что бы с ним сотворил за попытку искусить ребенка его закадычный враг.

Впрочем, иногда ангел позволял Кроули проворачивать с детьми относительно невинные шутки, порой почти на грани морального выбора, но никогда не пересекающие её. Пусть учатся отделять хорошее от плохого, пока еще можно хоть на что-то повлиять, бормотал он, и Кроули всякий раз замирал в восхищении. То ли Азирафель и сам не понимал, насколько двуличен в этот момент, то ли как раз понимал, но умел быть в ладу с собой. Неизменная отличительная черта тех, кто удержался Наверху.

Демон всегда подозревал, что из Падшего Азирафеля вышел бы куда лучший служитель Ада, чем он сам. К счастью, ему хватало ума держать поганый язык за зубами. Не хотелось обижать ангела, да и драться, если что, этот пресветлый пожиратель десертов умел превосходно. Не будь он таким лодырем, а демон таким оппозиционером...

Да что там говорить. Они прекрасно понимали друг друга.

Кроули все же ухмыльнулся в ответ и даже рукой небрежно помахал. На поленнице начались волнения.

Подошедший шофер отдувался и все вытирал лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ну и пекло... Скоро вернется. Книги какие-то забыл у хозяйки, – кажется, странный пассажир, застывший на заднем сиденье, вызывал у него желание оправдываться и объяснять каждую мелочь. – Квартируется он тут недалеко... товарищ ваш. Или не товарищ? Натворил чего?

Кроули посмотрел на него, стоящего, снизу вверх.

Он вспомнил имя человека, привезшего его сюда. Он не слишком верил в совпадения и в непостижимость, но тут, что называется, звезды сошлись. Имя, жара, этот вопрос. Пыль и злые кусачие слепни. И ему нестерпимо захотелось снять очки и, заглянув смертному в глаза, спросить: «Да есть ли у тебя совесть, человече?» Но снимать не было нужды, Кроули и так все видел. Ох, видел. Он начинал понемногу отходить от трехдневной гонки сюда и теперь перебирал в памяти увиденное и услышанное здесь. Потому что оно начинало нравиться ему все меньше и меньше.

Память из проклятой кобылы обернулась блудницей (рыжей, чтоб её!) и сейчас, соблазнительно улыбаясь и звеня браслетами и колокольцами, протягивала яркий осколочек воспоминания на бесстрашно раскрытой ладони. Ладонь пересекала свежая царапина, дерзко зачеркивая линию жизни, и Кроули даже заморгал часто-часто, чего в принципе, как Змий, никогда не делал. Ну да, так все и было. Только украшений, помнится, жена неправедная на себя нацепила гораздо больше и шелестели они куда как зазывнее. Уж демон-то постарался.

А они её камнями...

Те события Кроули вспоминать не любил, как и последовавшую после страшную выволочку Снизу, когда вскрылась истинная подоплека казавшейся поначалу такой забавной истории с вином и хлебами. Он немного повертелся в компании этих странных людей, наделавших столько шума, но перспективными казались лишь трое из них, а таким малым количеством смущенных душ Кроули себя осквернять не привык. У него репутация, в конце концов. Работать – так уж с размахом. Поэтому он решил просто посмотреть, чем же все закончится.

В итоге они с Азирафелем просидели у места казни до самой ночи, повздыхали каждый о своем, да и разошлись потихонечку. Ангел не слишком уверенно звал его с собой в Антиохию, где у него намечалось следующее дело, но Кроули подумал и отказался. Только ангельского присмотра ему и не хватало. Более того, Вельзевул недвусмысленно намекнула, что ждет от него самого подробного отчета, и необходимо было сосредоточиться. Азирафель же сосредоточенности совсем не способствовал, и в итоге отправился причинять добро смертным в одиночестве.

А Кроули почти сразу же встретил Савла.

Мало кого из людей он так не любил. Позже Азирафель неоднократно выговаривал ему за предвзятость, и Кроули вроде как даже соглашался. Да, всего лишь смертный, да, все ошибаются и не мне судить, да, ангел, пить буду, мог бы и не спрашивать. Это было в высшей степени непрофессионально, но Кроули просто не мог совладать с собой, и иногда они с ангелом спорили на неприятно повышенных тонах. «Книги сжигал!!! Какая еще любовь?! Руки по локоть в крови! Тварь двуличная! А вы его – в святые!» – шипел он. «Ниже всех павший и возвысится поболее других. Кто из нас не ошибался? Однако же, искреннее раскаяние все искупает, Кроули», – с обидным намеком поджимал губы в ответ Азирафель. Воспоминания о книгах его явно не радовали, но как же, признает он, что на Небесах приветствуют всякую шваль! Да даже Шимон-Камушек его в разы лучше был, тот хоть просто честным дураком оказался! И ведь карьеру сделал не хуже, шельмец.

Ангел, ты не понимаешь, орал Кроули, прежде чем сбежать от тягостного спора, не приносящего удовольствия никому из них.

Ревнители веры им обоим были не по душе. Азирафелю понятно почему, а вот Кроули в свое время успел изрядно повеселиться на судилище, разбирающем закон о «строптивом сыне», – до тех пор, пока один выведенный из себя не в меру шустрый рав буквально не прижег демону пятки святостью, и пришлось позорно прятаться в пустыне, жалуясь с трудом отыскавшему его в каких-то безымянных скалах ангелу. Азирафель промывал ему язвы на ступнях и ругался совсем не по-Небесному. Вернее, ему самому так казалось. Кроули корчился не то от боли, не то от смеха, и в итоге разобиженный ангел чуть не бросил его прямо там, и лишь призвав на помощь все свое смирение, сидел с демоном до тех пор, пока ноги не исцелились. Правда, позже, после аферы с субботним годом, Азирафель ворчал на него лет сорок, не меньше, но это все равно того стоило. Сталкивая лбами саддукейский синедрион и движение фарисеев, Кроули преследовал вполне конкретную цель и все гадал, кто кого сожрет быстрее. Если честно, он надеялся, что первые возьмут авторитетом и тупой косностью, которую даже не скрывали, а вот вторые...

Узнай кто – ему бы крупно не поздоровилось. Это течение религии было одобрено Наверху, как наиболее перспективное, и демон нехило рисковал, в общем-то, всем. Не просто искушать, а иметь свой интерес и принимать чью-то сторону было не то что запрещено – невозможно. Но Кроули не утерпел.

Не утерпел, когда люди начали пользоваться его же методами. Когда ратовали за отмену смертной казни, в то же время назначая единственными судьями над жизнью и смертью – себя. Когда заговорили о любви, а после вывернули все наизнанку и из любви родилась нетерпимость. Когда толковали законы не по справедливости, а к выгоде своей. Когда оказались слишком людьми.

Так что да, мало кого из смертных он не любил настолько же сильно, как Савла. В нем соединилось все то, что демон не принимал в людях: способность творить дикие вещи, а потом говорить о любви так, как он, Кроули, в жизни бы не смог. На это способны лишь слабые и живущие жалкий миг люди, святые и грешные одновременно, а им с ангелом было просто не дано. Их создавали не для этого, и это было несправедливо, так несправедливо, что сердце горело, и горела душа.

Как выяснилось, у демонов есть душа. Чтобы было чему гореть.

Кроули все же рискнул признаться Азирафелю, что в войне учений играл не совсем честно. Что был предвзят. Не сразу признался, разумеется, а после Соглашения, это сколько столетий уже минуло, но все равно, ангел уставился на него так, словно Кроули на глазах у всех умылся святой водой. И... ничего не сказал. Только посмотрел зачем-то вверх, словно пытался предугадать реакцию начальства. А потом так же молча прижал палец к губам, и Кроули в который раз с гордостью подумал, какой же Азирафель все-таки хреновый ангел.

Но ты все равно подумай над тем, чтобы простить его, с неизменной мягкостью заканчивал каждый их спор Азирафель. Невозможный, непостижимый Азирафель. Которого можно было полюбить за одно только умение прощать всем сердцем, даже если это самое сердце пребывало в сомнении. Последним, что до ссоры Кроули успел подбросить ему в коллекцию, было редкое издание «Epistula I ad Corinthios», так и не увидевшее читателей из-за закравшихся в гранки опечаток. В свое время Кроули сделал все, чтобы ошибку заметили только после набора, и парочка впавших во гнев душ все же загремела в Ад, но демон вовсе не для них старался. Это было личное, не для отчета. Для себя.

...вот как сейчас. Когда Кроули, все так же глядя глаза в глаза, хотя человек и не мог этого видеть за темными стеклами, медленно и тихо произнес:

– Натворил?.. Натворил, значит. А вот это, Павел... как тебя по отчеству, не помню?

– Зовите Павло. Можно без отчества, – Кроули видел, как побелели костяшки на руке, которую шофер машинально положил на дверцу, придерживая её для пассажира. Очень хорошо.

– Очень хорошо. Ты себе сразу уясни, кто и что натворил, и натворил ли – это не твоего ума дело, – он блаженно улыбнулся замершему смертному. – Можешь так и написать. Когда обратно поедем. Я даже ошибки проверю. А до того... Чтобы я тебя не видел и не слышал. И учитель этот тоже. И вообще никто, пока мы тут. Понятно?

Спокойно. Пусть делает, что хочет. Спокойно, Кроули. Твоя цель – не люди. Пусть их. Провались они все пропадом. Не сейчас.

– Понятно. – Человеку было страшно, но это был злой страх, нехороший. Остервенелый, и в любое другое время Кроули не задумываясь выписал бы ему билет Вниз – за все, что он успел разглядеть в этих глазах. – Понятно, чего уж. Будете ждать?

Кроули выбросил одну ногу наружу, затем вторую. Одним неуловимым движением вытек на погибающую от жары улицу. Проклятые сапожищи, да кто их вообще носит в такую погоду. Сейчас бы легкие ботиночки, а то и вообще разуться... Затекшее бедро тут же прострелило от долгого сидения.

– Буду. А ты пока поищи, где тут можно остановиться, – он предупредительно зашипел на возразившего было шофера. – Дела потом. Я помню. Как найдешь, возвращайся и поедем. Все, катис-с-сь.

Не приказом старшего по положению. Не дружелюбием или пониманием. Не уважением. Страхом. Так они тут делают. Кроули терпеть не мог подобные методы, предпочитая более тонкий подход, но он вдруг подумал: вот я приехал и потом исчезну, и нет меня, а им тут жить, в этом всем. В страшном страхе. Это поэтому, что ли, так воняет?..

Пыль из-под колес еще долго оседала пудрой на лице и на стеклах очков. Гоготали вновь потревоженные гуси, но Кроули даже взглядом не удостоил уползавшую по улице черную красавицу, что еще в городе привела его в тихий восторг и скрашивала тоскливые мысли о Бентли, впопыхах оставленном где-то в Силезии после гонки через всю Европу. Сердце кровью обливалось, но Кроули твердо решил ничем не выделяться среди смертных – насколько это было возможно. Он умел не оглядываться на то, что оставлял позади себя. На ангела, например...

Ну и кто тебе после этого доктор, произнес кто-то у него в голове с интонациями истерзанной тупостью подчиненных Вельзевул. А ну замолкни, возмутился Кроули. Только нотаций от внутреннего голоса ему и не хватало.

Отряхнув френч, он протанцевал к поленнице, поближе к тени и изнывающим зрителям, ожидающим неизвестно чего. И как раз поспел к бурному обсуждению собственной персоны, с выяснением кто дурак, а кто нет.

– ...гля как идет, Ромка! Будто сломанный! – мальчик помладше даже по коленке себя прихлопнул от восторга.

Тот, что постарше, покосился на присевшего на другом краю бревна Кроули и попытался перевести сказанное на дипломатические рельсы:

– Может, раненный. В Гражданскую. Беляков гонял, а то и басмачей. Майора просто так не дадут...

– И рыжий, ну ровно черт, – не унимался младший, и Кроули радостно повернулся к нему, тихонько присвистнув.

– Да помолчи ты!.. – при виде кривой улыбки странного майора тот, кого младший назвал Ромкой, пихнул товарища в бок, мол, что ты несешь. – Какой там черт. Чертей не бывает. Это все попы придумали, когда еще советской власти не было, чтобы угнетать... У тебя вон мамка рыжая, так что, она черт, что ли?

– Дерется так же. Как зарядит по уху!

– А ты по соседскому саду меньше шуруди, Серёнька, вот и не будет заряжать, - старший осуждающе сдвинул выгоревшие брови, но в голосе его проскальзывали искорки веселья, словно Ромка сердился только для порядка, и было видно, что младший вызывает у него самые теплые чувства.

Может, братья, предположил Кроули. Оба светлые, кудрявые как херувимчики, одинаковые какие-то. Или просто друзья. Можно было взглянуть Изнутри, конечно, но Кроули не стал. Ну их, какое ему до них дело, в конце концов. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Азирафель частенько смотрит на него точно так же, как старший на младшего. Раньше смотрел.

Девочка, оказавшаяся к Кроули ближе всех, с интересом изучала ладно сидящую на нем форму и сверкающие на солнце значки, в то время как мальчишки ели глазами мужественно скрипящую портупею. Видно было, что малявке ужасно хочется вставить в разговор и свое веское слово, но она все не знала как, и тут вдруг черти пришлись кстати.

– Баба Паса говолит, сто лызый это или немсюла или селтяка, – раздумчиво сообщила она, натянув подол платья на колени и рассматривая Кроули в упор. Тот заклокотал горлом, стараясь не заржать как адский конь. – И есе сто лызые – самые бесстызые.

– Аська!!! – хором завопили мальчики. Порозовевший Ромка даже за руку подругу дернул, взывая к совести. – Не слушайте её, товарищ майор! Извините, пожалуйста. Она еще маленькая...

– ...а уже дура, – резюмировал Серёнька, впрочем, скорее по привычке, без капли злости в голосе. Кроули бы почувствовал.

– Сами вы дулаки, – тоже не слишком обиделась Аська и, увернувшись от безуспешно попытавшегося сграбастать её Ромки, храбро придвинулась к рыже-бесстыжему майору поближе. – Здласти.

Кроули ухмыльнулся, судорожно принюхиваясь.

Они ничем не пахли. Вернее, пахли, конечно. Пахли собой, домом, лесом и рекой, проказами, горем, от старшего еще тянуло недавними слезами, серьезными, настоящими; пахло их мыслями и увлечениями, ну и вездесущей пылью, – но то зловоние, что царило вокруг, их словно не касалось. Кроули подозревал, что даже обойди он всех здешних детей – обнаружит то же самое.

Дети всегда держались до последнего. Кроули не знал, почему так. Ведь это все те же люди, только маленькие, просто еще не вылеплены по форме до конца, и так же подвержены злу, но они почти всегда сохраняли человечность в любой, самой вонючей выгребной яме страха и бессилия. Может, поэтому над ними первыми Азирафель раскрывал незримые крылья и старался оградить от зла как никого и никогда, и это было то единственное, чему Кроули не посмел бы помешать. Он и не мешал. А мухлевать с отчетами ему было не впервой.

Так вот почему учитель. Ближе всего к тем, кого легче будет спасти.

А остальные-то как же, ангел?..

Кроули церемонно поклонился, умудрившись одновременно развалиться на сучковатом бревне как в любимом кресле:

– Здравс-с-с-ствуй. Хочеш-ш-ш-шь с-с-с-себе такой? – длинные пальцы, не дожидаясь ответа, начали скручивать с нагрудного кармана значок, и Аська вытаращилась на демона, явно не готовая к подобной щедрости от приезжего незнакомца. Она, в противоположность мальчишкам, была темной как галка, начиная от двух отчаянно торчащих в обе стороны косичек и угольных бровей и глаз, и заканчивая смуглой, почти цыганской, кожей.

Вылитая ведьмочка, с удовольствием подумал Кроули. Несмотря на общее раздражение, беспричинно захотелось порадовать человеческого детеныша. Что она тут в своем захолустье видит. Ну и про чертей хорошо загнула, ему понравилось. А в отчете потом можно указать, что «среди человеков обретаясь, вводил во грех, завистью именуемый, двух отроков мужеска пола». Он же демон, в конце концов, надо было как-то компенсировать проскальзывающие изредка благие порывы. Нахватался от ангела всякой гадости...

Тем более, про зависть это правда. Вон как уставились. Интересно, сочтет ли Азирафель это искушением или получится отговориться побочным эффектом от доброго дела? Порочная человеческая натура и тщетные в связи с этим ангельские потуги подталкивать людей к Свету, и все такое... Кроули решил не заморачиваться и просто протянул девочке свой презент. Та взяла осторожно, как ядовитого жука, готовая отпрянуть в любую секунду.

Все-таки они его боялись. Ну ладно, побаивались. Но хотя бы заговорили, а не убежали, едва он подошел поближе. За все недолгое время, проведенное здесь, к Кроули ни разу не обратились кроме как по крайней необходимости. По привычке демон пытался втереться в доверие, обаять, но от него откровенно шарахались. Это уязвляло, но влиять в полную силу Кроули опасался. По какой-то неясной причине он не торопился творить чудеса по дороге сюда, словно это выдало бы его с головой. Чего они с ангелом только не устраивали за прошедшие века, однако начальство так ничего и не пронюхало, но здесь его будто кто за руку хватал и вкрадчиво шептал на ухо: не надо. Не надо, Кроули. Не отсвечивай.

Как оказалось, страх справляется со всем необходимым не хуже демонических фокусов. А то и лучше.

Он и не знал, что разлитый повсюду ужас может быть настолько заразным. Казалось, в небе висел огромный недобрый глаз и пока только наблюдал за влезшим в не свое дело демоном, но это пока что. Кроули не привык обманывать самого себя, он уже понял: здесь его очень сильно не ждали. Демон ощущал это каждой вставшей дыбом чешуйкой.

Не ждал никто, кроме старого упрямого Азирафеля, пристрастившегося играть не по правилам.

– Что надо сказать? – Серёнька с трудом оторвал взгляд от не ему подаренного значка. Солнце играло на четырех выбитых буквах, на суровом остром профиле, который Кроули, присмотревшись, заметил только сейчас. – Подарок захапала, а «спасибо» где?

– Пасиба.

Кроули чуть не захихикал, глядя на крайне недовольного мальчика. Мелочь, а приятно. «Ведьмочка» зажала подарок в кулаке и снова перевела деловитый взгляд на веселящегося демона:

– Товалис майол, а сто у вас с глазами? Ланение, да? Вас влаги налода пытали?

– Щас домой потопаешь, Ась!!! – старшего мальчика словно в красную краску окунули. Младший выглядел не лучше, не то сам готовясь задать стрекача, не то прикидывая, разгонит их измученный вопросами майор или нет.

У девчонки не хватало передних зубов. Маленькая еще, определил Кроули, впрочем, без особой уверенности. Что это она у школы вертится? Рано ей сюда. И ведь мальчишки её не гонят, терпят, мелочь глупую. Защищают, наверное. Преторианцы из благородных семей Сергиусов и Романусов, хмыкнул он. Дети играют, один век сменяется другим, но в этих играх ничего ровным счетом не меняется. Люди не меняются. Их мысли и действия не меняются. Никогда.

Тогда, в Риме, они с Азирафелем страшно набрались, просто страшно. Какие там устрицы. Ночь укрывала Эсквилин и рощу, где они прятались от толпы, сбежав с осточертевшей виллы, и Кроули все ловил руками ставшую непомерно тяжелой голову и жаловался на здешний упадок нравов и клялся, что подаст в отставку, если дело так пойдет и дальше. Ангел, ну ты представляешь, ангел!.. Азирафель отнимал у рухнувшего в траву демона чудом уцелевший кувшин и глиняную миску с отколотым краем, из которой они по-братски прихлебывали за неимением лучшего. Так и осталось загадкой, откуда она взялась. Чаши, стянутые все на той же вилле, ангел вроде бы отдал какому-то попрошайке или вовсе посеял по дороге сюда... поутру они гадали вдвоем, но изнасилованная вином память в ответ скрутила им кукиш. Вспомнилось лишь, что изначально Азирафель подбадривал демона, утешая тем, что самому же Кроули работы меньше, но Кроули утешаться отчего-то не желал, и тогда ангел рассказал ему о мальчике, которому просто необходимо было привить любовь к прекрасному, к музыке, например, но после выяснилось, что благословленному чаду сатир наступил на оба уха разом, и вот что теперь делать, а, Кроули?!..

Кроули не знал, что делать, и потому просто смеялся, ведь ночь была такая звездная, а Азирафель выглядел таким обиженным, и ночная роса вызывала в человеческом теле дрожь, или это была не роса...

Кроули смеялся и после, когда город погибал в огне. Потому что нельзя, знаете ли, без последствий разбудить в жаждущем свершений разуме истинную любовь, но не дать ей шанса найти выход, воплотившись в чем-то по-настоящему прекрасном. Странно, что Азирафель этого так и не понял. А с другой стороны, что эти крылатые олухи могли знать о неудовлетворенной страсти? Они-то были полны безусловной дармовой любовью по самые нимбы и ни черта не соображали, что с ней следует делать.

Хорошо, что он не человек. Ему бы не хотелось ничего жечь, чтобы прокричать миру о своей любви. А то с Римом вышло как-то чересчур даже по заниженным моральным стандартам смертных.

... жара только усилилась. Солнце явно задалось целью спалить все живое в округе, и горячий воздух давил на затылок, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Листва на деревьях застыла, словно Кроули снова остановил время, а глотка горела, умоляя о глотке воды. Он бросил взгляд на вповалку лежащих в траве несчастных гусей и запоздало удивился:

– Никто меня не пытал, не придумывай. Это от солнца.

Кажется, ему не поверили. Кроули постучал ногтем по дужке очков, раздумывая над тем, отчего людям легче принять на веру всякую дичь, но только не самый простой и очевидный ответ. Впрочем, они тут все были немного странные, в чем демон уже успел убедиться. Дети пялились на него и желали страшных историй про попавшего в плен и доблестно претерпевающего пытки красного командира. Дети во все времена любили подобные сказочки.

Люди не меняются, напомнил он себе.

– Лучше скажи, – обратился он к разморенному жарой Ромке, – что это у вас школа такая облезлая? Совсем учитель не следит?

– Чего это не следит, – с явной обидой отозвался тот, и Кроули улыбнулся, потому что мальчик обиделся в первую очередь за ангела. – Хорошая школа. У нас теперь и библиотека есть, и кружки всякие, а раньше да... Батя говорил, что, пока учителя не прислали, стоял домина без толку, холодный и голодный, все в одной комнате с буржуйкой учились. Страсть до чего бедно было. Теперь-то не так. А что облезлый... Какой от панов достался. Кому он нужен, перекрашивать его. Через два лета новую школу обещают, восьмилетку! К нам теперь все поедут учиться.

– Поедут – это хорошо... агрррх! – Кроули передернулся, невольно одобрив благое начинание, и продолжил рассеянно всматриваться в дрожащее марево над дорогой, не желая пропустить возвращение ангела. – Наследство, значит. А панов куда дели?

Ромка дернул плечом:

– Известно куда... Туда.

Кроули чувствовал, как одежда начинает прилипать к взмокшей спине. Макушку пекло невыносимо. Провалился он там, что ли?..

– Слепнули, – равнодушно отозвалась Аська, по-своему истолковав его отсутствующее выражение лица. Значок занимал её куда больше, чем судьба бывших владельцев флигеля-школы, где теперь хорошо и много кружков. – И под лед, лыбам на завтлак!

Кроули повернулся к детям. Но промолчал. Ромка, как ни странно, тоже, зато отмер его товарищ.

– Аська, я сколько раз говорил... – с ласковой угрозой пропел он. – Будешь брехать – дам по шее. В сентябре дело было, откуда лед?

– А ты видел? А ты знаес? – воспылала вдруг Аська. – Ну и молси тогда. Мозет, сентябль холодный был. Панов завсегда – в полынью, бабуска так говолит.

Серёнька даже бревно пнул от возмущения.

– От дура! Бабку слушает. Бабки тута не было, а мамка наша была, она смотреть бегала...

Это сколько же мамке было лет, попытался прикинуть Кроули, не без труда вспомнив историю здешних мест. Выходило слишком мало для того, чтобы бегать смотреть на такое. А бывает достаточно, что ли?..

Аська с Серёнькой зашумели и заспорили, бессмысленно и жарко, и Ромка, поморщившись, пересел к Кроули. Демон понимающе усмехнулся в ответ.

– Товарищ майор... так вы с нашим учителем друзья? Шофер сказал, – мальчик мотнул головой в сторону дороги. Ах вот оно что. – К нему приехали?

Кроули ощутил в его голосе напряженный интерес.

– Друзья. Не разлей вода. Не совсем к нему, но заехал повидать, раз уж по дороге, – Кроули понял, что если не снимет ненавистные сапоги в ближайший час, то за себя не ручается и сотворит нечто ужасное. – А что? Не похожи мы на друзей?

Он знал, что не похожи. К счастью ли, к сожалению ли.

Проклятая жара.

– Не очень, – честно признался Ромка.

– На войну усли! И познакомились! – уверенно бросила Аська, на секунду оторвавшись от разъяренного Серёньки. – И в атаку потом вместе – ула-а-а-а!

От расправы её спасло, кажется, только присутствие Кроули. Он хохотал так искренне, что дети притихли, прекратив спорить.

Люди никогда не менялись. И непостижимым образом умудрялись удивлять его, раз за разом.

– Не совсем так. Уже после войны... Оказывается, после этого тоже можно дружить, – отсмеявшись, Кроули с любопытством присмотрелся к девочке. – Тебе бы в гадалки идти, ребенок. Или в ведьмы. Вон как угадала. Ты ведь не ведьма?

– Нет, конесно, – она непонимающе глянула в ответ. – Не ведьма.

– А кто? – Кроули, испытав повторный приступ позорного для демона благодушия, уже почти примерился пошарить по карманам, чтобы подарить ей что-нибудь еще.

– Плаведница.

– Кто?!!

– Кроули.

Дети замолкли как по команде.

Дьявол!.. Письмо написать он уже не успевал и в отчаянии отстучал на паршивом сером бланке лишь _«господи зпт за что мне все это тчк кроули»_ , пока медленно поднимался навстречу словно соткавшемуся из горячего воздуха Азирафелю.

Между ними была пыльная жаркая улица – и шесть тысяч лет. Не обойти и не объехать, сколько ни пытайся.

Что после долгой разлуки можно сказать тому, с кем так или иначе провел бок о бок почти шестьдесят веков подряд? О, очень многое.

– Кто это тебя так оболванил, ангел? – хмуро удивился Кроули, рассматривая стриженную светлую голову и чубчик-сироту как напоминание о былой кудрявой славе.

– Кроули, дорогой, во что это ты вырядился? – не остался Азирафель в долгу, без тени улыбки оглядывая демона с головы до ног.

...вот это, например.

**3.**

Когда накатывало сильнее обычного и становилось совсем уж невыносимо любить ангела, самого странного из созданных Ею, Кроули утешался идиотским, но на удивление действенным умозаключением.

Трудно только первые шесть тысяч лет. Надо всего лишь потерпеть. Потом станет полегче. Наверное.

Любовь согревала, но и невероятно злила своей неуместностью. И непонятностью. Азирафель был непонятным. Он, демон Кроули, был сам себе непонятен. И что со всем этим делать – тоже было неясно.

Он был твердо уверен, что Всевышняя страдала чем-то вроде несварения или головной боли, когда создавала его. Иначе с чего бы будущего Змия с первого мига Творения донимали странные мысли о мироустройстве и Плане, будь он неладен? Откуда взялись безграничное воображение и неуемный скепсис, который в итоге заставил его усомниться в собственных трудах, да что там, в самом Замысле?

И почему он не утратил ничего из этого после десантирования Вниз? Вообще-то, умение любить тоже никуда не делось. О таком следовало бы предупредить заранее.

Честное слово, Кроули с удовольствием выслушал бы от Неё парочку наиболее правдоподобных версий произошедшего. У тех, кто остался Наверху, правила сопровождали каждый их ангельский чих, но методичкой «Как правильно пережить Падение: пошаговая инструкция» (хотя бы в качестве жеста превосходства над поверженным противником!) они отчего-то обзаводиться не спешили.

А жаль.

Другие, те, кто Пал с ним, так не заморачивались и почти что радостно принялись творить что-то новое, свое, пусть искореженное и вывернутое, но лишь бы противоположное Небесному курятнику с его постными крылатыми подлизами. Затея провалилась: Кроули со священным ужасом наблюдал, как приживается в Аду придуманная Наверху бюрократия, и предвкушал все связанные с ней будущие неудобства. Вместе с запутанным документооборотом на смену азарту пришли уныние и творческий застой. Под бухгалтерию впору было выделять отдельный Круг, а уж про техническое оснащение и говорить не приходилось. Поразительно, каким разрушительным эффектом обладали рыхлые картонные папки на тесемках (хотя, если вспомнить глиняные таблички...) с никому не нужными отчетами внутри, и как угнетающе они действовали на тех, кто не побоялся восстать, на минуточку, против Вседержителя. А в тот черный день, когда Ад обзавелся первым скоросшивателем, Кроули понял, что, в сущности, можно было и не затевать всю эту шумиху с Низвержением и Прочими Событиями С Заглавной Буквы Каждое.

После этого хронически неисправная канализация уже не казалась полной катастрофой.

Кроули порой ворчал, что нынче Преисподняя уже не та («И слава Сатане, ангел, иначе бы мы тут с тобой не сидели...») и все катится в тартарары, чем каждый раз вызывал у Азирафеля раздражающе-одинаковую реакцию: «Милый, саморазрушение есть суть зла. И потому добро восторжествует, несмотря ни на что!» Ну да, ну да... «Мы хотя бы пытаемся. И не топим никого, если вдруг накосячим, ну это так, к слову», – огрызался Кроули.

В этом месте Азирафель, как правило, сдувался и обреченно вздыхал, тем самым подавая сигнал к началу очередной грандиозной попойки.

Демоны, вместо еще одного Бунта, просто приняли новые условия игры. С другой стороны, а что еще им оставалось? Вряд ли Она планировала сделать Падение похожим на приятную командировку с заселением в отель, где можно будет выбрать номер и обслуживание по своему вкусу, а после в полной мере насладиться выбранным. Никакой любви в перспективе, а тем более прощения. Наверное. И все с этим согласились, что Наверху, что Внизу.

Все, кроме Кроули, безнадежного застрявшего где-то посередине. Себя он виноватым не считал. Так, скорее сочувствующим. Но этого Ей хватило.

_«Нет, серьезно, в этом и состоял План? Или у Тебя просто утро не задалось?»_

И хотя пару вечностей спустя самая острая обида улеглась, и Кроули понял, что в ангельских чинах с его характером ему все равно ничего хорошего не светило, но тем не менее как-то неприятно было осознавать, что тебя уже задумали таким изначально, не спросив мнения ни по одному вопросу. Обреченным на Падение, непрощение и нелюбовь.

Иногда Кроули казалось, что его чувство к ангелу есть акт неповиновения Богу настолько дерзкий, что Люцифер со своим подростковым бунтом безнадежно померк на фоне ошалевшего от вседозволенности демона. Самаэль всего-то покусился на власть и восстал против Её любимого проекта, а Кроули как всегда выпендрился, завивая деяния Господа и изначальный Замысел винтом.

_«Я ведь не нарочно. Не по воле Твоей, да, но не Ты ли учила, что в любви нет греха? Или мне не позволено даже этого? Любить самому, раз не могут любить меня? Что же Ты молчишь...»_

Ответа не было. Хотя, если уж его до сих пор никто не разразил за проявленное хамство... Все равно, рассуждать о подобном было страшновато, и в этом месте Кроули обычно переходил к куда менее опасным размышлениям.

Например, что за хворь поразила Создательницу, когда она придумывала людей?..

– ...Кроули? Кроули, вернись к нам, дорогой.

Демон понял, что начал сочинять новое письмо Ей прямо здесь, посреди душного пропыленного нигде. Глядя в глаза тому, кого он уже и не надеялся увидеть в этом десятилетии. Как-то само собой получилось.

Сердце потрогали раскаленными пальцами: здравствуй, враг мой. Здравствуй, боль моя.

_«Я еще не закончил. Не скучай»._

– Тебе нехорошо? Кроули?..

Мне нехорошо, хотел ответить он, но от этого мне лучше всех. Но его хватило лишь на высокомерный смешок:

– Что значит вырядился? В форме я дьявольски элегантен и совершенно точно неотразим. А вот на тебе что за рубище?

Азирафель поудобнее перехватил стопку стянутых ремешком книг и наконец улыбнулся в ответ. Так, как только он один умел: губами, ямочками на щеках, каждой морщинкой, озаряя собой все вокруг. Он весь потянулся навстречу, и Кроули чуть было не шагнул вперед, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к этой улыбке. Ангел Господень, что с него взять, такого лучезарного...

У него глаза ввалились, понял вдруг Кроули.

– Ох, ну хорошо, тебе и правда идет. Хотя, признаться, такого я не ожидал, – улыбка стала просто ослепительной, но демон уже отошел от первого потрясения и подмечал каждое изменение в знакомом до последней черточки лице.

Азирафель выглядел так, словно не спал все шесть тысяч лет.

Он и не спал, машинально одернул себя Кроули. Но ни во время Потопа, ни в гадком девятом веке, ни в пропащем четырнадцатом, ни в самые темные моменты истории – даже тогда, после Грехопадения! – у ангела не втягивались щеки и не сутулились плечи, а взгляд не был таким стеклисто-прозрачным, как если бы Азирафель не мог сдержать слез и те прорывались в тварной мир с эфирного слоя, и Кроули на мгновение забыл, что они ссорились (Господи, неужели мы и правда это сделали?..), и о том, что стоит как истукан, а не кружит привычно вокруг своего ангела, и на него глазеют притихшие дети, и еще что-то...

До Кроули вдруг дошло, что прямо сейчас он лицезреет истинное страдание. И еще, что сострадание рождается в нем против его воли, а он же демон, черт бы побрал этого Азирафеля, это же совершенно невозможно, я вовсе не добрый и не хороший, мне не положено, помогите, кто-нибудь!..

Сострадать можно всем, от хорошести это не зависит. Со-страдать, снова хмыкнул в голове голос Вельзевул. Чем же еще заниматься в своем личном Аду, а, демон Кроули?

– Как и я. Парш-ш-ш-шиво выглядиш-ш-ш-шь... – Кроули утратил приветственную ухмылку, мысленно послав Вельзевул с её ремарками в самую глубокую адскую трещину. – Трудности с работой?

Ангел чуть отступил от него, но улыбаться не перестал. Сиял обезумевшим солнышком, на горе одному отвратительно неправильному Змию.

– У кого их нет, друг мой. Времена-то нынче какие... интересные, – он пригладил чубчик и отдал книги вскочившему Ромке. – Рад тебя видеть. Правда рад! Но моего решения это не отменяет, насчет той просьбы... О! О-о-о... прости, если ты понял меня превратно и приехал из-за этого... Кроули...

Демон чуть глаза не закатил в ответ на вытянувшееся лицо ангела. Ну да, конечно, он едва не загнал Бентли и устроил это представление только ради ковшика святой воды. Делать ему больше нечего.

Хотя он мог бы, еще как. И Азирафелю это было известно.

– Если честно, я вообще мало что понял из твоего послания, – Кроули скрипнул сапогом, намекая, что ему жарко, ангелу жарко, человеческим детям жарко, в конце концов. Так не пора бы уже перейти к сути дела?

– Не здесь, – Азирафель наконец обратил внимание на сгорающих от любопытства ребятишек. – А вы что тут делаете? Занятия только через неделю.

– К собранию велели подготовиться. Комсорг сказал, чтоб до завтра управились. Песочить будут. А то и попрут, с билетом... – с деланным равнодушием доложил Серёнька. На учителя он не смотрел, внезапно нашарив взглядом что-то крайне интересное на горизонте. Кроули, до того с немым укором рассматривающий жуткий мешковатый пиджак ангела, вдруг подобрался.

Ему показалось, или запах усилился? Хотя, куда уж еще сильнее...

– Ага. Для укрепления бдительности, – от Ромкиных слов полыхнуло такими безнадегой и страхом, что Кроули едва не зашипел, почуяв добычу. – Чтоб вредных слухов не было. Ну да, вон и товарищ майор приехал...

Было в его голосе что-то такое... разэтакое. Тяжкое, взрослое. У человека горе, догадался Кроули, человеку плохо. Сейчас ангел ему поможет, а он, демон, временно ослепнет и оглохнет и не станет мешать. Возможно, за это Азирафель улыбнется ему лишний раз и – кто знает! – согласится уехать обратно, к книгам, вину и прогулкам в парке, и все вернется на круги своя, раз уж ссора в прошлом...

Ведь в прошлом?

– Вот оно что... Ясно, – Кроули показалось, что Азирафель напряженно вспоминает имена детей, до того его выбил из колеи демонический маскарад. Да что не так с одеждой? И при чем тут какое-то собрание? – Ты не ходи, если не хочешь. Это не обязательно.

Ромка мотнул головой, прижимая книги к себе:

– Обязательно. Сами же знаете.

У Кроули закололо где-то в затылке. Такой взгляд у Азирафеля он последний раз видел... дай Тьма памяти... лет пятьсот назад, если не больше. Препоганые были времена.

– Ясно, – повторил ангел. – Ясно.

Что-то будет, что-то будет, защекотало Кроули черное предчувствие, словно одной головной боли ему было мало. Уж неприятности-то он умел ощущать еще на дальнем подлете.

Он был готов прозакладывать свою никчемную душу, что в этот самый миг где-то неприятно щелкнули костяшки на непостижимых счетах, тех, что не возьмешь в руки, но которые существуют с первого мига Творения, а то и задолго до него.

Щелк. Щелк.

Щелк.

Отмерено.

...то, что Константинополь падет, ангел и демон поняли еще до того, как это стало очевидно всем остальным. Они с Азирафелем шли сквозь толпу, и Кроули было до ужаса неловко смотреть на людей. Совсем уже скоро окончательно смертных. Но он смотрел. Венецианцы, греки, каталонцы, местные, пришлые, воины и обыватели, знать и отребье, женщины, дети, старики... вавилонское столпотворение, и то было милосерднее. Откуда-то со стороны Ликоса ветер доносил обрывки пепла: толком стены перестали тушить почти сутки назад. Пахло кислым, и это был новый запах войны, запах пороховой гари. Дикая всепоглощающая паника еще не началась, однако Кроули казалось, что на лицах спешащих навстречу людей расцветают язвы безнадежного ожидания. И ни малейшего проблеска воодушевления или подъема, пусть даже весело-гибельного. Империя доживала свои последние часы и в предчувствии небытия заражала всех близостью надвигающейся катастрофы. Азирафель, идущий чуть впереди, осторожно дотрагивался до локтей и плеч толкающих его людей, но не оборачивался ни на мгновение. И Кроули точно знал, что не хотел бы сейчас видеть его лицо.

Ангел делал то, что больше не имело смысла. Может, смертные так повлияли на него своими настроениями? Иначе зачем это все...

Люди вовсе не собирались сдаваться без боя. Они не трусили, не бежали. Ну, почти. Это был их город, и они честно его защищали. Обычная неинтересная война, еще более скучная осада. Сколько их таких было и сколько еще будет. Но Азирафелю нравилась местная кухня, а книгохранилища были выше всяческих похвал, и Кроули задержался. Какая разница, где уловлять в сети зла свеженькие души?.. Ангел вдохновлял осажденных и препятствовал осаждающим, демон потихоньку пакостил и тем и другим, попутно проворачивая дела в ставке Мехмеда, и все шло своим чередом. А потом вдруг что-то сломалось. Люди словно утратили желание бороться. Само желание жить, смысл всего. Кроули встречался с таким и раньше, и каждый раз был как первый.

В этом не было никакой их вины. Просто иногда все действительно предопределено. Взвешено, подсчитано, отмерено. И найдено незначительным. Такая вот у Неё нехитрая бухгалтерия. Чтобы появилось что-то новое, старое должно погибнуть, унеся с собой всех причастных. Как говорится, ничего личного.

В такие минуты Кроули как никогда ясно понимал, почему Пал и почему не вернется, если вдруг Она решит поиграть в прощение. Нет. Просто нет. Неужели свобода воли, так нелепо врученная демоном одному из лучших Её творений, заключалась лишь в том, чтобы выбрать как и где умереть, и не более, потому что ниточки твоей жизни все равно тебе не принадлежат?..

Человеческая река текла по улице, их с Азирафелем толкали, отпихивали с дороги, теснили повозками к истертым стенам домов. Наверняка было шумно, но Кроули словно оглох. Он неотрывно смотрел на белеющую в неясном утреннем сумраке макушку и гадал, насколько хватит ангельских сил и терпения.

Азирафель шел по гибнущему городу и раздавал благодать всем, до кого мог дотянуться.

Зачем, только и спросил Кроули, с содроганием представив выставленный после ангелу счет из его конторы. Чужой благодати было жалко чуть ли не до слез и он правда не понимал, к чему все это. Новоявленный коллега вечно трясся над ней, чем вызывал у Кроули снисходительную улыбку. Относительно недавно заключенное Соглашение вроде как давало право на подобные маленькие фамильярности. Азирафель строго улыбался в ответ и никогда не поддавался на искушение чудеснуть сверх установленной Наверху нормы. Здорово же вас поприжали, искренне сочувствовал демон во время очередной пьянки, и ангел начинал бормотать что-то там про ответственность и умение достучаться до человека без помощи чудес... Скука смертная. Хмельным Азирафель ему нравился куда больше, потому что начинал вести излишне дерзостные речи о Замысле, чем доводил Кроули буквально до эйфории.

Я не один такой! Я такой не один! Даже если этого святошу припекло, значит, я был прав, что сомневался?! А?! Ты слышишь, эй?!..

Зачем, спросил Кроули, но ангел продолжал шагать молча, и Кроули, изумляясь самому себе, покорно тащился следом, и они прошли через весь город, из конца в конец, до самой бухты, где их чуть было не утопил злющий капитан генуэзского судна, с которым у демона была кое-какая договоренность. Давненько они не удостаивались такой отборной брани. Кроули воспринимал сказанное с пятого на десятое и зло отлаивался, помогая Азирафелю забраться на борт. Бухта кипела кораблями, а отваливающим от берега лодкам и вовсе не было числа. Блокаду с моря прорвали, сорванным голосом прохрипел честно дождавшийся их генуэзец и заорал на команду, чтобы побыстрее ставили паруса, пока османский флот не прихватил их за грешные зады, Господи оборони!

Свежий ветер милостиво закрепчал, и Кроули, чтобы не путаться у людей под ногами, ушел на нос корабля, где уже стоял притихший Азирафель. Ангел, который даже книг с собой не прихватил, совсем ничего, вышел из дома в чем был... Кроули знал, что он, предчувствуя окончание осады, лихорадочно переправлял куда-то библиотеку за библиотекой с любой подвернувшейся оказией, но сколько рукописей еще осталось там, в задымленных домах и во дворце, сколько увезут победители, а сколько уцелеет лишь затем, чтобы их растащили на растопку...

И тут к нему, наконец, вернулся слух.

Порт стонал. Смотрел на успевших отплыть глазами оставшихся на берегу, волновался, как единое живое существо. Вслед уходящим венецианцам летели проклятия. Предатели!!! Шлюхины дети!!! Где же ваш флот?!! Вы же обещали!!! Это было несправедливо, они с ангелом своими глазами видели, как храбро сражались войска Республики, порой превосходя ромеев в битве за не родной им город. Но они уже ничего не могли поделать. Кроули сказал бы им, если бы мог, что они ни в чем не виноваты. Флот только оттянул бы неизбежный конец. Потому что всему отмерен свой срок, и сейчас время вышло. Так бывает. Так будет еще много-много раз, пока люди не наиграются в войну и убийства, – а они не наиграются. Утешение не было его сильной стороной, но именно сейчас, когда Азирафель рядом с ним безмолвно прощался с городом и благословленными им людьми, ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то. Мыслями Кроули был еще там, в Константинополе, на его запруженных улицах, наблюдал, как ангел все шел и шел, все раздавал и раздавал чудеса без меры...

На венецианских судах царило угрюмое молчание.

– Затем, мой милый Кроули, что нельзя отказывать умирающему в утешении. Если трусливые преисполнятся мужества, а мужественные – покоя, если все отчаявшиеся хоть на мгновение поверят в то, что уходят не напрасно, но с честью... ну, я считаю, это стоит дюжины предупреждений Сверху, – отмерев, Азирафель потер лицо, выпачканное в саже. Удивленно посмотрел на почерневшие пальцы, словно только сейчас осознал, где находится.

– Ангел, вообще-то это называется несколько иначе. Враньем, я имею в виду, – Кроули пораженно уставился на мягко улыбнувшегося Азирафеля.

– Ложью во спасение, раз уж мы коснулись этой темы, – казалось, тот немного смутился, но продолжал смотреть ясным взором.

– Но все равно ложью! Когда они поймут, что надежды нет и не будет... Дьявол, а если они все от отчаяния загремят к нам Вниз, о каком спасении речь?! Ты столько отдал и все зря! – взвыл демон.

– Кроули, Кроули. О чем ты? Они уже все знали. Люди порой удивительно прозорливы при всей своей слепоте. Ты разве не почувствовал? Там, на моем пути, ты видел их лица? Ни капли надежды. И я её им не давал... не совсем её. Я не стремился избавить их от Ада. Это уж людям самим решать. Просто им было так страшно. И одиноко. И раз ничего нельзя отменить... Я решил, что людям не следует оставаться одним сейчас, когда их покинули действительно все. И наши и ваши.

И тут до Кроули наконец дошло. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ляпнуть что-то язвительное, но благоразумно заткнулся. Не дай Бо... Сат... кто-то услышит. И так уже много лишнего сказано.

Наши, ваши... Сейчас-то ангел был на своей стороне, признавал он это или нет.

Все, что демон себе позволил, так это буркнуть под нос: «Бунт на коленях, значит...», но двуличный и такой любимый им в этот момент Азирафель заметил со всей кротостью, что никакого бунта и в помине нет. Я просто делал свою работу, Кроули. Благословлял и подталкивал людей к добру. Кто же виноват, что мои непосредственные обязанности немного разошлись с директивой карать разуверившихся и не подавать руки погрязшим в мерзких грехах плоти и духа... ах, эти бюрократические неувязки... Непостижимо, не правда ли? Нам еще предстоит обсудить этот забавный парадокс, кстати, я слышал, в Ломбардии затевается кое-что интересное, и еще, говорят, там есть пара мест, где можно достать приличное вино, а рикотта, ты пробовал рикотту, Кроули, ты слушаешь?..

Кроули слушал. Кивал, выразил сомнение насчет вина, потому что «там оно паршивое, ангел», но согласился на рикотту (на самом деле, ему просто понравилось слово), а еще он думал вот о чем. Все действительно было так, как этот крылатик и сказал. То, что Азирафель творил в городе, идя по нему в последний раз, не являлось чем-то особенным. Ни героическим, ни преступным, ни аморальным, ни святым... Не подкопаешься. Просто работа, которую ангел честно выполнил, и единственным, что ему можно было вменить, оказалось излишнее усердие. Выговором больше, выговором меньше, подумаешь.

Рутина.

Но Кроули отчего-то знал, что никогда этого не забудет. Затянутые дымом улицы, едкий запах беды – и Азирафеля, оставшегося с людьми до конца, когда от них отвернулись все, даже Она. Ангела, из нелепого сострадания осенившего благодатью обреченных жителей обреченного города. Не потому, что надо было наставить их на путь истинный и не дать Аду прикарманить себе дармовых грешников (чему Кроули, вообще-то, следовало помешать), а потому что даже пребывающее в светлом покое ангельское сердце может переполниться жалостью к детям Её... О, все звезды мира!..

Азирафель потом еще долго шнырял по кораблю в поисках, как он выразился, сполохов любви, и с подозрением косился на без устали сквернословящего капитана. Амур ведь такой проказник... все может быть! Кроули лишь скалился в ответ на ангельские восторги и пытался придать как никогда брехливому отчету Вниз относительно удобоваримый вид. Шторма не предвиделось, горизонт вопреки опасениям команды оставался чист, и в целом все было замечательно.

... а рикотта его совершенно не впечатлила.

Время – странная штука, подумал он, начиная потихоньку звереть от жары. Пятьсот лет туда, пятьсот обратно. Сейчас бы на море.

Пусть даже с османскими галерами на хвосте.

– Её зачем с собой привели? – кивнул Азирафель в сторону засмущавшейся Аськи. – Тоже на собрание пойдет?

– Попробуй не возьми – вся изревется, – сердито отозвался Серёнька. Ромка слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же погасла, когда ангел внимательно поглядел на него. – А чего, она тихо сидит, если надо, не мешает. Ну Азарий Филимонович, куда мне её девать...

Кроули выпучил глаза, благо, за очками видно не было. У ангела сделалось нечитаемое выражение лица.

– Куда? Дома оставить. Нашли развлечение. Раз надо, то идите готовьтесь. Идите-идите. Книги оставьте в классе, – старший мальчик несмело глянул на учителя, и тон Азирафеля ощутимо смягчился. – Иди, Рома. Я спрошу... товарища майора. Правда. Ничего не бойся.

Как же, не бойся. Кроули шмыгнул носом, как бы говоря, что слова ангела по меньшей мере смешны. В здешней-то вонище. Азирафель в ответ сердито стрельнул глазами и взял Аську за руку.

– Пойдем, отведу тебя, – и кивнул Серёньке, мол, не волнуйся. Тот слегка повеселел и скрылся во флигеле вслед за другом, крикнув напоследок: «Ась, не балуй, а то накостыляю!»

– Накостыляет? – с усмешкой поинтересовался демон, когда они двинулись по мягкой от пыли дороге вдоль замершей улицы. У забора хотя бы тень была... Он подумал, что шофер его потеряет, не найдя у школы. Да и черт с ним.

Азирафель засмеялся, и Аська вторила ему тонким жизнерадостным хихиканьем.

– Пальцем не тронет. Что, свет мой Анна, власть свою понимаешь? Обижаешь брата?

– Понимаю. Обизаю, – с важностью подтвердила Аська, злостно загребая пыль босыми ногами. Кроули захотелось последовать её примеру, зашвырнув осточертевшие сапоги за ближайший плетень. Может, плюнуть на внутренний запрет на чудеса и обернуться Змием? То-то визгу будет. Или не будет. Девчонка, похоже, та еще оторва.

Азирафель, знающий Кроули как облупленного, одарил его взглядом «только-попробуй-мой-дорогой». Кроули в ответ завилял по дороге сильнее обычного.

– Плохо. Я тебе что говорил? – Азирафель шагал мучительно медленно, подстраиваясь под короткие детские ножки. Впрочем, для своего возраста Аська бежала вполне себе шустро, и Кроули пока опасался ныть. – Брат тебя везде с собой берет, а ты еще и капризничаешь, и ябедничаешь. Нехорошо так себя вести. А кто позавчера к коту нитку с бумажкой привязал? На той неделе в молоко чернила налил? И у матери платье стянул и выпачкал? Ну?

Судя по суровому тону, это был далеко не весь список злодеяний, но девчонка лишь независимо хмыкнула, повиснув на сильной руке без ответа.

– Моя-я-я-я, – медовым от затаенной улыбки голосом промурлыкал Кроули.

– Еще чего! – Возмущенный ангел встряхнул Аську, заставляя идти нормально. – Даже не надейся. Я серьезно, Кроули.

– Моя. Вот увидишь, – повторил Кроули. – Люблю праведников. С ними интересно.

– Ты меня услышал, – не оценил дружелюбного тона Азирафель.

Кроули все разглядывал девочку. На самом деле он больше дразнил ангела, потому что, если уж совсем честно, не чувствовал ничего особенного. Да, маленькие дети всегда были чуть светлее и чище остальных, но в этом не было ничего праведного. Люди становились взрослее, души покрывались тонкой патиной греха, и света в них становилось ощутимо меньше. Не у всех, конечно, но у многих. Болезнь роста, как любили говорить в Аду. Кажется, сам Кроули и пустил гулять когда-то эту сомнительную шутку...

Ребенок как ребенок. Обыкновенный, человеческий. И что ангел так в нее вцепился? Видит то, что скрыто от него, Кроули?

Смуглые пальцы сухо щелкнули, отсекая все лишнее. Это не чудо, это так... много ли малышне надо. Ненужного внимания не привлечет.

– Она действительно праведница?

– Да. То есть... не знаю. Будет ею. Наверное, – Азирафель смотрел себе под ноги, явно стремясь отыскать там менее нелепый ответ. Аська о чем-то болтала, поминутно дергая учителя за руку, но ангел с демоном к её щебету особо не прислушивались. А ведь он увиливает, подумал Кроули. Словно старается нащупать наиболее безопасную формулировку. Вот только для кого именно безопасную?

– Ангел?..

– Это еще не точно.

– Мне-то голову не морочь. Ты который год тут сидишь? Восьмой?

Азирафель безрадостно вздохнул:

– Десятый. Кстати, как там мой магазин?

– Зарос пылью. И плесенью тоже, чистить не успеваю. Почти десять лет для одного «это еще не точно»? Ну разумеется. Небеса не потратят столько времени на пустышку. Так праведница или нет?

– Ну, допустим.

– Ничего себе, – Кроули покосился на тонкие косички, прыгающие по худой спине. – Думал, обычно они все же постарше.

– Они – с рождения, а дальше как пойдет. Но обычно да, постарше.

В голосе Азирафеля зазвенела непривычная злость, и Кроули удивленно вытянул шею, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Вот тебе и солнышко. Вот тебе и кроткий служитель Добра.

– Разве ваши не любят смертных святош? Отыскать праведника в таком возрасте... Найти, приставить ангела для правильного воспитания, оградив от козней подобных мне, – да это же ваша голубая мечта, ангел! Или золотая? Извини, не в курсе Небесных модных веяний. Почему ты сердишься?

– Почему?.. Помнишь, для чего вообще нужны праведники? Настоящие, я имею в виду, а не самоназванные.

Кроули радостно оскалился:

– Ха! А зачем нужна идея избранности? Чтобы люди раздули её до неприличия, а потом извратили, как и всегда. Спасибо, кстати, за концепцию использования религиозной власти в корыстных целях, в отчете смотрелось просто чуд... – он осекся на полуслове, вспомнив невидимые для людей ангельские слезы.

Азирафель не смотрел в его сторону, отвлекшись на девчонку, но Кроули знал, что они там и никуда не делись.

Ему очень не нравилось это место. Не нравилось с самого начала, с первой минуты, когда он заявился в ничем не примечательный город, чтобы выяснить, где засел Азирафель. Осмотрелся, поежился и решил не злоупотреблять чудесами, предпочтя выдать себя за смертного. Так, на всякий случай. Ну и ангела захотелось удивить. Болван.

Чем он мог удивить несчастного Азирафеля, который изо дня в день наблюдал за здешними людьми и за всем, что тут творилось и продолжает твориться? Разве что своим жизнерадостным идиотизмом.

_«Ну почему от любви вечно глупеют? Мне не нравится. Серьезно, самый неудачный Твой проект...»_

– Ладно. Хорошо. Вернее, ничего хорошего. Праведник... истинный, конечно... есть живое воплощение заступничества, – демон скривился, будто кислого хлебнул. – Последний рубеж, ответчик. Если все плохо, ищи праведного и спасешься. И других тоже спасешь. Может быть.

А лучше целую толпу тех, у кого перед Ней вроде как кредит на льготных условиях, подумал Кроули, чувствуя как тоска начинает брать его за горло липкими пальцами. Шансов больше. Потому как что сможет сделать всего лишь один человек, особенно если ему едва ли больше пяти земных лет, и он напевает смешные песни с присвистом сквозь выпавшие передние зубы, и сжимает ладонь ангела, ведущего его домой, потому что человек еще очень маленький и способен потеряться по дороге?

Азирафелю было из-за чего сердиться. Кроули оценил иронию: праведник вроде как вот он, есть, но это все равно что нет. Одного – мало. А тут еще и ребенок... Помнится, однажды даже со взрослым заступником ничего не выгорело. Вернее, выгорело как раз-таки все. Небеса свое дело знали.

Разрозненные кусочки увиденного и услышанного здесь потихоньку складывались в единую беспросветную картину, сопровождаемую царящим повсюду нечистым запахом.

Он вспомнил наконец, над чем смеялись там, Внизу. Демоны, вплоть до высших, отказывались отправляться в такие места даже сторонними наблюдателями. Увиливали всеми возможными способами, соглашаясь на починку труб, куда добровольцев обычно не находилось даже под страхом дополнительной отчетности. Говорили, что лучше будут нюхать родные нечистоты, чем вон... то. И что даже Хастур с Лигуром упирались, ссылаясь на занятость. Более мелкая адская шушера высказывалась без обиняков и в рифму: «Лучше уж год в родной канализации, чем помощь крылатым в ликвидации!»

Вельзевул, что удивительно, не настаивала. Надо же ведь кому-то и канализацию латать, верно?

Отмерено, подумал Кроули. Уже отмерено.

Но еще не взвешено, встрепенулся он вдруг и посмотрел на ангела. Тот еле заметно кивнул в ответ:

– Ты прав. Все еще может быть.

Кроули не услышал в его голосе ни малейшей надежды. Как когда-то не видел её в осажденном городе сам Азирафель.

Надо же было умудриться вляпаться в такое.

– Ты сам-то в это веришь, ангел?

Вопрос повис в жарком воздухе, и Азирафель молчал почти до самого дома, на калитке которого с воинственным воплем повисла вырвавшаяся из ангельской хватки Аська.

– Бабуска-а-а!!! Я присла-а-а!!!..

Азирафель взялся за щеколду. Кроули ждал.

– Я верю в то, что вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем. А если нет... Что ж, тогда можно считать, что конкретно в этом споре ты победил, мой дорогой. Думаю, что смогу это принять, – и он снова улыбнулся сквозь слезы той самой улыбкой, которой – Кроули откуда-то знал совершенно точно – не улыбался больше никому и никогда на всем белом свете.

Даже Ей.

Потому что есть любовь к Божьим творениям, к Ней самой, ко всему сущему, наконец, – и есть еще одна любовь, та, что дремлет до поры и которую никому не покажешь, ведь нельзя и страшно. Особенно если тот, для кого она предназначена, по всем статьям твой природный враг. А если не по статьям...

Как там ваш План, ангел? Все еще непостижим, мой милый Кроули.

И так оно и тянулось.

Люди – грубые, глупые, жестокие! – могли любить без оглядки и умели рассказать об этом тысячей тысяч слов. А у них с ангелом что? Двусмысленные фразы, взгляды исподтишка да улыбки, и те словно ворованные, все наперечет.

Прямой запрет на сотрудничество с врагом подразумевал запрет и на все остальное тоже. Как же иначе? Кроули почти не сомневался в том, что братающиеся ангелы и демоны ни у кого не вызовут радости, учитывая последующие грандиозные планы. Проверять на своей шкуре правильность этой догадки почему-то не хотелось ни ему, ни Азирафелю. Мученичество прекрасно лишь в качестве темы для ленивого послеобеденного разговора, но не как личный опыт. И их ссора только подтверждала это.

Только любовь не спрячешь так просто. Особенно ангельскую. Кроули всегда было интересно: Азирафель когда-нибудь проснется и созреет для признания хотя бы самому себе? Или просто допустит возможность... Но он и подумать не мог, после всех лет терпеливого ожидания, после отвратительной сцены в парке, что этот момент настанет, а он, демон, хитрейший из хитрейших, растеряется и забуксует как последний идиот.

Оба они идиоты.

Падать было больно. Ощущать себя ненужным и нелюбимым было больно. Любить самому без надежды на открытое согласие – больнее всего.

Кажется, пришла пора испытать что-то помимо боли. Или новую ее разновидность, да, Кроули?.. Просто когда спустя столько времени тебя пусть и неосознанно, но принимают, до конца, с благодатью или без, с крыльями, с рогами, Змия ползучего, дурацкого, Падшего...

Любого. Пусть пока лишь молча, пусть даже в гибнущем здесь и сейчас...

– Сможешь принять, но не согласишься, – Кроули не спрашивал, Кроули утверждал. – А здорово тебя прижало, ангел.

– Я так боялся, что ты не приедешь. Ты не представляешь...

– Представляю.

Любого.

Наконец-то.

Металлическое перо качнулось, неуверенно замерев над бумагой. Потом, уже без раздумий, Кроули размашисто вывел:

_«Спасибо. За него – спасибо Тебе»._

Азирафель всегда был мастером нежных трепетных улыбок, столетиями смягчая суровые слова в адрес оппонента, но сейчас превзошел самого себя. Не надо, не делай так. Не останавливайся, Господи, Боже, возлюбите с Врагом рода человеческого друг друга и провалитесь уже хоть куда-нибудь, только оставьте нас в покое...

Земля плясала под ногами.

_«Да, насчет этого. Если кто спросит – буду отпираться до последнего, и после тоже, так и знай._

_Вечно неблагодарный, демон Кроули»._

**4.**

Тик-так, сказали ходики.

Так-так.

Что тут у нас?

Постель пахла чистотой и почему-то сеном. Тонкий, еле уловимый запах скошенной травы, словно Кроули уложили спать в лугах, прямо среди цветов. Такая красивая картинка, такая умиротворяющая. Такая лживая.

Сейчас истину олицетворял совсем другой запах.

Он валялся на расправленном одеяле и занимался невообразимой ерундой: большим пальцем ноги пытался дотянуться до потускневшего металлического шара на спинке кровати. Порой нет состояния прекраснее, чем ничегонеделание. Лень – мать всех пороков, и так далее, и тому подобное... Слегка обуглившиеся от адского гнева сапоги были закинуты в угол. Азирафель лишь вздохнул на это, не решаясь выговаривать разувшемуся и застонавшему от наслаждения демону.

До самого вечера Кроули, пока не ввалился в комнатку к ангелу, вспоминал то ритуальное бинтование ног, то колодки, то испанский сапог и проклинал ту минуту, когда ему в голову пришла мысль о переодевании. Как же хорошо было стянуть с себя это орудие пытки. Вот только все хорошее на этом и заканчивалось.

Тик-так.

Щелк. Щелк.

Сутки мимо.

Кроули маялся. Он не знал, что сказать ждущему ответа Азирафелю. Вернее, знал, но понимал, что такой его ответ вряд ли поможет все исправить. И потому, томно завесив глаза длинными ресницами (очки пристроились на стопке книг у кровати) и приветственно выкинув руку в сторону сидящего за столом ангела, он продекламировал:

Глаз бессонных в дремоте не смыкал я,

Словно пьяный, ворочался в постели,

Поджидая желанного рассвета,

Чтоб с тобой говорить, побыть с тобою.

И когда, треволненьем утомленный,

Полумертвый, застыл я на кровати,

Эти строчки тебе, мой самый милый,

Написал, чтоб мою тоску ты понял.

Слегка порозовевший Азирафель поглядел на него как на умалишенного. Но и не без скрытого лукавства, о да, тысячу раз да. Все грешные души за один такой взгляд – бери, не жалко! Сволочь. Какая же любимая сволочь.

Помни, где ты и чем все может закончиться, царапала острыми коготками тревога. Тут не вирши надо слагать, тут впору бегать из угла в угол – и думать, думать, думать... Только все было без толку.

Мысли расползались как змеи от огня.

– «А ты, Катулл, будь упорен и твёрд», – невозмутимо парировала сволочь, и Кроули едва не покраснел в ответ, отделавшись невнятным хеканьем в подушку. Ну да, нашел с кем соревноваться в поэтических намеках. – Недурной перевод. Твоя работа?

– Не помню. Может, и моя. Имею я право на маленькие грязные увлечения? – под пристальным ангельским взором захотелось перекинуться в крохотного ужика и уползти под кровать, чтобы просидеть там следующие шесть тысяч лет.

Кроули не был поэтом, Сатана его упаси. Азирафель тоже, но, казалось, он помнил каждое написанное людьми слово, каждую строку, каждую рифму. Смертный мог давно отправиться в Ад или (что, понятное дело, случалось куда реже) на Небеса, но голос ушедшего звучал как внове, обретая так страстно желаемое всеми любимцами муз бессмертие, когда ангел начинал свою бесконечную пытку, цитируя строфу за строфой. Однажды он четыре часа кряду зачем-то пытался приобщить уже основательно набравшегося Кроули к красотам чеканной латыни в целом и Вергилию в частности. Страшное дело. Особенно, если учесть то, что Азирафель к тому времени и сам с великим с трудом ориентировался в пространстве и все норовил улечься на колени к непримиримому врагу.

Демон терпел, не в силах протрезветь и дать деру от этого крылатого садиста.

Отношения с латынью у него были своеобразные. Почти как с Азирафелем. Когда не можешь не отдать должное звенящим строкам, уязвляющим посильнее иного оружия, но вынужден обходить стороной мало-мальски добропорядочного священника, только и ждущего возможности приложить подозрительную личность благословением вкупе со святой водой... Так себе ощущение. Впрочем, с будущим автором «Энеиды», которого Кроули подбивал на неприличные эпиграммы в адрес честных квиритов, в итоге все сложилось даже неплохо. Утомившись глядеть на творимое безобразие, вышедший из себя Азирафель благословил талантливого, но нелюдимого и не слишком уверенного в себе юношу, – да так, что тот стал глашатаем своей эпохи еще при жизни. Ангел с демоном каждый отчитались об успешно проделанной работе, смутно подозревая, что в этой ситуации изначально крылся какой-то подвох.

Возможно, именно тогда они впервые задумались о Соглашении.

В общем, с искусством у Кроули немного не задалось. Тут Азирафель честно обставлял его на два корпуса. Ничего не поделаешь, возвышенная натура, такому сама Создательница велела брать под крыло бездельников-стихоплетов всех мастей. Разве что с Шекспиром у демона была свобода действий. Разумеется, если не вспоминать о необходимости пройтись по этой пашне ангельским плугом, так сказать. Тем не менее, Кроули решил не сдаваться. Разобравшись с историей бестолкового семейства из Эльсинора (демон наотрез отказывался понимать, что там такого трагического, – кроме унылого как переваренная капуста принца, конечно), он навел небольшой беспорядок в личных бумагах драматурга, чем на столетия вперед смутил души будущих биографов поэта и просто всех причастных. Вот это Кроули и называл «делай стильно».

В Аду оценили лишь конечный результат. Да что бы они понимали в эффектном – и эффективном, заметьте! – искушении...

Тик-так.

Азирафель наконец перестал буравить его всепрощающим взглядом и, подкрутив фитиль у лампы, снова уткнулся в книгу. Слабо мерцающий свет окутывал спокойное лицо, сглаживал морщинки и вообще все признаки человеческого, делая его странно-безвозрастным, неземным. Хотелось дотронуться до мягких даже на первый взгляд губ и спросить: ты настоящий? Ты правда существуешь?.. Кроули понял, что рассматривает ангела неприлично долго и слишком пристально, и продолжать эту игру и дальше у него просто нет сил. Поэтому он со вздохом закинул руки за голову и начал изучать низкий потолок.

В стенах потрескивало: жучки-древоточцы вносили свою лепту в общий котел скорого разрушения.

Ну какая, в сущности, разница? Все равно, рано или поздно (лучше бы поздно, конечно...), грянет запланированный обеими сторонами Апокалипсис, и от этой симпатичной планетки камня на камне не останется. Они с Азирафелем на удивление дружно не касались данной темы, но это ведь подразумевалось самой их работой, не так ли? Так какое им дело, если в эти края конец придет лишь чуть раньше намеченного. Люди сами виноваты, в конце-то концов. Их даже не требовалось склонять ко греху, они сами радостно творили такое, что тошно делалось. Войны, религиозные конфликты, ненависть к тем, кто хоть немного отличается от тебя самого... Или вот как здесь: страх и равнодушие, возведенные в абсолют. Кроули провел рядом с людьми шесть тысяч лет и уже весь чесался от злости и непонимания.

Но все равно, нельзя же... вот так. Безжалостно и без разбора. Ведь есть же в них и хорошее. Много больше, чем можно было бы ожидать.

Взять, к примеру, рифмачей, раз уж зашла речь...

– Все они неврастеники, ангел. Винопийцы, мизантропы и сотрясатели воздуха. Завистники к чужому успеху. На иного посмотришь – талант! Свой, не подаренный! Что ни слово, то сокровище. Глянешь внутрь – а та-а-ам!.. Нет, я-то как раз не жалуюсь, но...

– Уймись, о враг поэтов, – отозвался Азирафель, не отрываясь от книги.

– ...а с другой стороны... с другой... Сила слова! Какая же это сила. Словом можно убить, а можно обессмертить. Иногда в словах – всё. Воодушевление. Нежность и страх. Ярость, тоска, похоть. Любовь, – тут он запнулся и молчал еще с минуту. – Как думаешь, откуда это у них? Все дело в том, что по образу и подобию, да? Каждый из них – творец, хоть и трижды негодяй, ты только подумай...

– Кроули. Хороший мой, я же не...

Демон приподнялся на локте, снова повернувшись к Азирафелю. Лицо, не скрытое темными очками, было совсем беззащитным.

– И я не. Они не святые, мы тоже. Не нам их судить. Ты же всегда говорил, что мы лишь можем попробовать задать направление, а дальше они сами. И это правильно, ангел! Помнишь, я тоже не сразу понял, но ты меня убедил. Если людям суждено перегрызть друг друга, то так тому и быть. Но пусть это останется их решением, не нашим. Мы искушаем и благословляем, но не можем и не должны выбирать за них. Вот так будет честно, если ты действительно хотел знать мое мнение.

И я не хороший, мысленно добавил он. Вот что ты привязался.

Ангел все смотрел в книгу. Губы у него подрагивали, и Кроули сомневался, понимает ли тот хоть слово из прочитанного.

– Ты меня будто бы уговариваешь.

– А сто́ит?

Азирафель едва заметно качнул похожей на одуванчик (ощипанный одуванчик, вот горе-то, зачем только состриг свои кудряшки, ох, ангел...) головой:

– Я же не говорю, что не согласен. Думаешь, я не указал в отчете, что дело не стоит того, чтобы все доводить до крайности? Указал...

Кроули упал обратно на подушку.

– А Небеса возьми – да и не согласись? Какая неожиданность, и почему бы это.

– Что?.. А. Нет, – Азирафель перелистнул страницу. – Они рекомендовали присмотреться получше и оценить, но в целом не были против. Сейчас старомодные показательные кары не слишком популярны, ну и вообще, масштаб не тот. Сказали: на твое усмотрение. Ты же знаешь, на самом деле они не слишком вникают во все это, и... Все шло неплохо, до недавнего времени. Я даже написал, что в ходе проверки грешников выявлено не больше обычного, привел в пример сравнительную статистику в мировом масштабе, графики...

Кроули захотелось встать, подойти к ангелу и, обняв его, молчать. Долго-долго. Любящий – все равно что голодный, ему всего мало. Кроули научился довольствоваться крохами, которые удавалось урвать от общения с Азирафелем, и потому сейчас он почувствовал, что к сердцу прилило слишком много любви, так много, что он чуть не задохнулся.

Он представил, как Азирафель хмурит брови, а потом светло улыбается, нащупав удачную идею, как рассыпает мелкий бисер букв на скверной бумаге. Чертит кривые, зарывшись в данные со всего мира, подыскивает аргументы для устного отчета, которым наверняка решил подкрепить докладную записку... Увидел словно наяву, как хитрый ангел убеждает руководство: дело не стоит задействованных ресурсов, справлюсь своими силами, а вот могу обратить ваше внимание на такие места, как Пиренеи или земли Баварские, там-то дело покруче заваривается, но тоже можно обойтись малыми усилиями, без горящей серы с неба...

Как торопится спасти людей, которые никогда не узнают, чем ему обязаны.

И ведь у него почти получилось. Почти. А почти не считается. Но до сегодняшнего дня Кроули даже не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь из ангелов хотя бы пытался заступиться за смертных, переполнивших меру Её терпения. И был ли от этого толк.

– Что пошло не так?

Тик-так, ответили ходики.

Все не так.

Азирафель прикрыл глаза. Так и сидел над книгой, неестественно выпрямившись, и желтый свет лампы делал его похожим на сахарного ангелочка с пошлых рождественских открыток. Несчастного и смертельно уставшего. Конечно, Азирафель всегда радел за род людской, но чтобы так?..

– Не знаю. Сначала все поутихло. Стало чуть получше... совсем немного, но хоть что-то. Светлее, что ли. А потом они как с цепи сорвались. Люди, не Небеса, – ангел мотнул головой в сторону стены, за которой хозяйка уже гремела посудой, собирая ужин. – Да ты и сам, наверное, видел. Ты только не обижайся... это ведь не ваши устроили?..

Кроули лишь злобно засвистел в ответ. Как же, видел. Со всех сторон рассмотрел.

– Обижусь. Нет, ангел, это не наши. Это всего лишь твои ненаглядные смертные.

Однажды, болтаясь в Уре без особой цели (Азирафель в это время, по слухам, посещал Хараппу, куда демон просто поленился тащиться), Кроули придумал такую смешную штуку, как затянутый судебный процесс. После чего люди веками снабжали Преисподнюю душами лжесвидетелей, взяточников, судей и их разгневанных жертв. Правда, идею канцелярской волокиты пришлось позаимствовать в Аду, однако наглый плагиат Кроули не менее нагло обозвал переосмыслением, решив, что цель оправдывает средства. И она оправдала, с лихвой. Попал в яблочко, хвастался он потом ангелу, и Азирафелю оставалось лишь засучить рукава и трудиться еще усерднее, чтобы хоть как-то нейтрализовать это скопище человеческих пороков.

(А поэтам все как с гуся вода, они и в худом черпали вдохновение, бичуя пороки общества. Истинно, золотари от искусства, а ангел их еще и защищает!..)

Два дня назад Кроули увидел, каким скорым может быть суд, когда смертные действительно этого хотят. По правде говоря, они откалывали подобные фокусы куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, вызывая неприятное удивление у демона и раздраженное – у ангела.

Дотрагиваясь до выбоин, прижимая ладони к холодному кирпичу, он ощущал, как неприятно царапают кожу острые сколы. Вся стена была в оспинах от пуль. Охрана скучала за распахнутой дверью: велено им сопровождать приезжего следователя, зачем-то спустившегося в подвал, вот они и сопровождают. Кроули молчал. Лампочка-удавленница болталась под потолком, он задел ее макушкой, когда входил сюда, и теперь тени метались по закутку, вызывая неприятные ассоциации с незабываемой атмосферой родной (чтоб ей благословением накрыться!) конторы. Коридор в пять шагов, потом налево, за дверь, – вот и весь суд.

Не хотел бы Кроули, чтобы его так судили.

Конец пути. Здесь умирало все хорошее и плохое, мысли и чувства. Здесь просто – умирали.

Уже подпрыгивая на сиденье в машине, демон словно пытался договориться сам с собой. Это ведь люди, просто люди. Не меняются с начала времен. Жили же когда-то на свете цезари, и боролись они за власть всеми доступными им способами. Одни проскрипции чего стоят! Возник однажды да так никуда и не делся фундаментализм. Или вот: был Террор. Хуже не придумать. Толпа, жаждущая крови, гнев, ужас, ненависть, пороки всех мастей... Желание под шумок подвести добропорядочного соседа под нож гильотины в стремлении обогатиться за его счет, а не во имя каких-то там высоких идей. И страх, ох, сколько страха. Всего в достатке. Даже Азирафель с его блинами – и тот был. Но не было такого равнодушия и ощущения жуткого бессмысленного конвейера. Молоха. Не он ли здесь порезвился?..

Кроули знал: не он.

В Аду до подобного еще не додумались. Не люди – дела на столе. Много дел, почти столько же, сколько и отверстий в стене. Кроули все никак не мог их сосчитать. Ладно, он помнил всякое, помнил сатрапов и безумных правителей всех мастей, и пролитыми по их вине слезами можно было заполнить реки, но ему не так уж часто выпадало столкнуться лицом к лицу с настоящим злом. И нетрудно было догадаться, что тут произошло.

Где-то Наверху зародилась и начала хождение по отделам резолюция, наложенная на отчет о человеческой деятельности. Азирафель однажды попытался растолковать демону все тонкости Небесной бюрократии, но не преуспел и махнул рукой. Кроули уяснил лишь то, что дальше приходили в движение Божьи мельницы или как их там. Очистительное милосердие и все такое.

Почему-то люди считали горем то, что Она отвращает от них Свой взгляд. Что Ей все равно. Это было смешно, так смешно, что Кроули хотелось орать: грешные идиоты, бойтесь не этого! Разве это беда? Беда – это когда Она наконец начинает интересоваться тем, что вы творите. Потому что обычно Ей не нравится.

И вот тогда действительно – горе всем вам, со чадами и домочадцами!

Тик-так.

Так ли?

– А знаешь, что самое глупое? – Азирафель, оказывается, уже какое-то время разглядывал задумавшегося демона. – Я ведь сам сюда напросился, полевым агентом. Думал, вспомню, как оно, среди людей. Я же не знал, что наказания еще в ходу. И так приходилось смягчать в каждом отчете... Я ведь должен был их оберегать, Кроули! Что я за ангел такой, если не могу заступиться за людей, наставить их на путь истинный или хотя бы не давать им грешить сверх меры? Получается, это все из-за меня?

Кроули хмыкнул. Потом хмыкнул погромче, осматривая маленькую, в одно окошко, комнату. Ну просто келья отшельника. Все стены были увешаны полками, на которых ожидаемо теснились книги. Они были похожи на добрых друзей и пахли самым правильным на свете запахом: Азирафелем и старым магазином, полным пыли и слов.

Бедный ты мой ангел, сжалось глупое человеческое сердце. При чем тут ты. Теплом твоей любви можно одарить каждую заблудшую овцу отсюда и до Альфы Центавра и еще на долю одного не теряющего надежды демона останется – и даже тогда Свет твой не оскудеет ни на миг. Ты даешь щедрой рукой. Сердцем, душой. Просто иногда люди отказываются от предложенного.

Чего не скажешь о демоне.

– Получается, получается... Ничего у нас не получается, – он заметил, как Азирафель вскинулся на это «нас». – Ничегошеньки. Ностальгия замучила, значит.

– Кроули!..

– Согласен, перебор. Злорадствовать в такой момент слишком даже для меня. Не у тебя одного есть принципы, ангел.

Азирафель побледнел, растеряв свой вечный румянец.

– Кроули...

– Да все нормально, – очки надеть, что ли?.. – Учитель, надо же. Думал, тебя с места не сдвинешь.

– Я и не двигался какое-то время. А тебя все не было.

А меня не было, до горячих искр под веками зажмурился Кроули. Потом снова открыл глаза, но Азирафель никуда не делся. Так и сидел в своем углу, сдержанно-спокойный, разглаживая страницы ладонями. Это все была шелуха, одна видимость. Кроули знал, что таится под ней, в горькой сердцевине.

Старая подруга боль. Отсутствие возможности сказать: стой, не уходи! Недоумение и обида – до спазма в горле, до влажных ресниц. До желания исчезнуть самому и не думать о том, что тебя отвергли.

– Ангел... – голос предательски ушел вверх, но Кроули было наплевать. Он быстро сел, поджав длинные ноги. – Послушай. Глупо получилось, тогда, в парке, прости. Каждый наговорил лишнего... не то, что думал на самом деле. А, дьявол! – Пожалуй, только Она знала, чего ему сейчас стоило не отвести взгляд от застывшего Азирафеля. – Разумеется, я могу говорить лишь за себя. Я не должен был игнорировать тебя за отказ. И вообще просить о таком. Давай уже просто забудем и продолжим все... что было. Или разойдемся каждый в свою сторону, а то я уже не могу, ангел, ну, помоги же мне, – еще не договорив, Кроули ужаснулся возможному согласию. Речь вышла довольно жалкой, но это и правда было невыносимо: смотреть в расширившиеся светлые глаза и гадать, что там Азирафель себе напридумывал.

Рубить – так сразу. Полумеры, если только дело не касалось работы, Кроули презирал. Насильно мил не будешь. Так, кажется, здесь говорят.

Он вдруг почувствовал, что в ангельской каморке очень душно. Дневная жара чуть спала с приходом сумерек, но дышалось все равно с трудом. Конечно, это все погода виновата. Поворожить бы, а нельзя.

– Кроули, – начал было Азирафель, но демон прервал его, босиком прошлепав к окну. Открыл и потом долго стоял, не решаясь повернуться обратно. Однако ангел с щемящей нежностью продолжил: – Кроули. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Порой любовь – это и память тоже.

Тик-так, загрустили ходики, запуская время в обратную сторону.

...когда Азирафель поднялся к нему, дух в мансарде стоял ужасающий. Кроули затруднился бы сказать, рвало его или нет, но, судя по запаху и подозрительным пятнам на полу, такое вполне могло произойти.

Рассохшиеся ступени пели на все голоса, пока ангел шел к своему недругу, с грешной земли прямо в горние выси. Пахло в высях так себе. Кроули попытался вспомнить, открывал ли он окно за все время, проведенное здесь, – и не смог.

Скрип-скрип. Скри-и-ип. Деревянный хорал, ударили в голове болезненные молоточки, и Кроули даже слегка застонал, до того ему стало худо. Песнопение в честь заглянувшего в обитель зла и порока Небесного посланника. Славься, Азирафель! Что привело тебя сюда? Демон даже готов был посмеяться над тем, какое сейчас представляет жалкое зрелище и как это не похоже на него обычного, но боялся не удержать внутри излишки вина. Он весь был как прохудившаяся посудина, из которой текло на пол, на постель, на весь Божий мир, потому что с миром у посудины внезапно вышли некоторые разногласия.

Кроули лежал, скрючившись, на отдающем кислятиной тюфяке и с тупым упорством пытался накрыть покрывалом половину лица. Заплывающий тусклым золотом змеиный глаз воспаленно моргал, тщетно пытаясь рассмотреть вошедшего. Странно, что вообще открылся... Из такого положения ему были видны лишь аккуратные сапожки: светлые, легкие и с затейливым узором. Разумеется, какие же еще.

Сапожки не слишком уверенно прошагали по прогибающимся старым доскам, обходя кучей сваленную одежду и наполовину прикрытые ею неаппетитные пятна. Разбросанные по полу глиняные черепки противно хрустели под ангельскими ногами, и, судя по осторожным движениям, Азирафель явно старался не вступить во что-то неподобающее.

Чистоплюй пернатый.

Потом сапожки скрылись от взора демона, однако Кроули не рискнул даже немного повернуть голову им вслед. Не хватало еще извергнуть все свои горести на друга... врага... на... на... На крыс, что голодно пищали под кроватью всю ночь, но у Кроули не было сил их проклясть, и он лишь мутно злорадствовал, представляя как те снуют по мансарде в тщетных поисках съестного. Вином крысы не интересовались. Но и его оставалось катастрофически мало, а под утро не стало совсем.

Он слушал, как Азирафель молча ходит взад и вперед, лишь пару раз нарушив тишину быстрыми тихими вздохами. В общем, Кроули это устраивало. Заведи сейчас ангел шарманку о работе и долге – и они разругались бы вдрызг. Но Азирафель не произнес ни слова. Вместо этого он подтащил скамеечку для ног к стене, не слишком ловко забрался на нее и дотянулся до наглухо закрытого окна.

Кроули не видел, но догадывался по звукам: вот прошелестело платье, наверняка по моде прошлого столетия, ха-ха; вот заскрипело и стукнуло, а потом охнуло (осторожнее, ангел...), вот хлопнули не желающие поддаваться ставни.

Свежий воздух ворвался внутрь, и спертая вонь, отдающая пьяной отрыжкой, не сразу, но уступила место запахам с улицы. Мансарда наполнилась сырым теплом и ветром, не слишком одетого Кроули пробрало до костей и он наконец вспомнил: март на исходе. А он запирался здесь еще под шорох снежной крупы, осыпающейся с черепицы.

Весна пришла в Вальядолид, взяв город штурмом. Азирафель пришел к нему так, как не приходят к врагу.

Титаническим усилием он перекатился-переполз по постели чуть ближе к серенькому свету, пробившемуся в забранное затейливой решеткой окно, и наконец увидел, а не только услышал.

Азирафель стоял на носочках, балансируя на шаткой скамье и подставляя лицо пока еще тусклому солнцу. Смотрел на крыши и на возмущенно вскипевших от неожиданного вторжения голубей; на кусочек лимонно-желтого от заката неба. На мир, из которого Кроули пожелал удалиться на какое-то время, и поэтому ангел был здесь, а не где-то еще.

И молчал.

Вдалеке протяжно ударило раз, другой. Ветер изорвал мерный колокольный звон в клочья и швырнул в окно: на, слушай! Они слушали, что ж.

В последнее время колокола звучали чаще обычного.

– Где это, не пойму... – не своим голосом прохрипел Кроули. – Сан Пабло?

Ангел кивнул. Казалось, солнце само потянулось к нему, приникая поцелуем к вздрагивающим ресницам. Кроули погасил бы его, если бы только мог.

Стылый уличный воздух щекотал ноздри.

– Понастроили церквей, святоши. Словно это им поможет... Надо будет её поджечь. А то все звонит и звонит, – он наугад пошарил вокруг в поисках сорочки. Обнаружилось нечто настолько мятое и вонючее, что Кроули поскорее отдернул руку. Лучше уж побыть полуголым, до лучших времен, когда в голове прояснится, а пальцы перестанут дрожать и смогут наконец сложиться для завершающего щелчка. – Заодно, глядишь, и ваши стервятники в рясах отвлеклись бы от дел насущных...

Азирафель оторвался от созерцания крыш и теперь смотрел на демона, прислонившись щекой к холодной стене. На нем и правда было что-то щегольское, прозрачно-серое, словно предгрозовое небо (под цвет глаз подбирал, модник?..), и с виду наверняка как из дедушкиных сундуков, но у Кроули в голове все еще крутилась похмельная муть и приглядеться не получалось. Да и плевать. Он больше опасался, что ангел не удержится на скамеечке и полетит на загаженный пол. Но Азирафель по-прежнему стоял и молчал, и солнце путалось в светлых волосах, из-за чего Кроули показалось, что ангел нацепил на себя горящий венец Искупителя.

Он вдруг пьяно запаниковал. Что это ты, Боже? Не надо. Пусть это будет просто солнце. Пусть это всего лишь у меня рожа заплывшая и глаза ничего не видят. Я сейчас протрезвею, правда. Вот, смотри, и пальцы уже слушаются...

Его скрутило так, что затрещала кровать. А Азирафель все смотрел и смотрел, как демона выгибает в дугу на засаленном покрывале, как запах весны уступает место аромату винного погреба, когда багровые струйки потекли по неровному полу, не находя пристанища, ведь все кувшины Кроули переколотил еще раньше.

Потом, конечно, пришлось спуститься вниз и явить оторопевшим хозяевам чудо, стирая память и уничтожая винные потеки на стенах. Ибо, глядя на мироточащий расписом и ромейским потолок (тем более, что ничего крепче вина для причастия в доме отродясь не держали), поневоле задумаешься о странностях запойного жильца и поверишь отцам церкви, неустанно твердящим о Нечистом, что ходит по земле и смущает лучших из лучших, аминь...

Но до того Кроули еще долго лежал на окончательно испорченном покрывале, еле живой, дрожащий и мокрый от выступившей по всему телу испарины, и язык его заплетался, будто и правда обратился в раздвоенное змеиное жало.

– ...а они мне благодарность... ангел, благодарность... мне!..

Разбитые темные стеклышки поблескивали среди грубых черепков. В стеклышках отражались неровные отблески жаровен, костров и всего того, что люди в заблуждении своем успели придумать.

Даже детей, ангел! Это ведь их дети! Как же так можно?!..

Азирафель упорно молчал, словно его там под окном придушили, да так и оставили стоять скорбным памятником самому себе. Лишь горькая складка, залегшая меж бровей, говорила о том, что он действительно слышит сбивчивый лихорадочный шепот.

Так Кроули и запомнилось: солнечный ангел, в непривычном молчании глядящий на него, разметавшегося в муках демона, сверху вниз.

Поверженный злой дух у ног торжествующей добродетели. Менестрели удавились бы от зависти при виде такого зрелища. Или Кроули удавил бы их сам. Ладно, не удавил, но уж точно лишил бы способности кропать свои дурацкие стишки. Потому что есть кое-что, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, ушей и языков. Потому что Азирафель не торжествовал. Вовсе нет.

С самого первого их разговора на стене Кроули очень хотел верить: нет никаких иных сторон, кроме той, которую тогда выбрали странные дети Её. По своей воле и больше ничьей. Ангел с демоном оставили Сад и отправились вслед за людьми, и люди ужасали и восхищали их, а после снова ужасали, противоборствующие конторы готовились к финальной битве, и все это сопровождалось Её странным молчанием, но Кроули продолжал надеяться, и даже оберегающий свое сердце Азирафель не смог ему помешать. Впрочем, страж из ангела всегда был так себе...

И вот теперь Кроули знал точно.

Дальше его накрыло коротким милосердным забытьем, и демон не мог поручиться, что это не было делом рук Азирафеля. Но даже если и его – какая разница? Никакой.

Уже после веселой катавасии внизу Кроули ушел из плохо запомнившегося ему дома, чтобы больше никогда в него не возвращаться. Азирафель покинул его чуть раньше, дождавшись момента, когда Кроули наконец уснул. Сквозь дрему демон почувствовал, как на миг его лица коснулось теплое дыхание. Мне так жаль, дорогой мой, прошептал ему сон золотой. Так жаль.

...или это действительно был всего лишь сон? К чему слова, когда приходишь к другу разделить с ним его горе?..

Тик-так, согласились ходики.

Именно так.

– Кроули, – снова позвал его ангел, и Кроули наконец сдался, отлепившись от окна и вернувшись на кровать. Там он вытянулся во весь рост, нахально закинув ноги на спинку.

– О, мой милый Кроули. Это я хотел просить у тебя прощения. С моей стороны позорно было давать волю гневу, да еще и в таких непозволительных выражениях, – всегда глубокий, голос Азирафеля сейчас звучал совсем тихо, и Кроули чуть не застонал, ощущая знакомую ласковую заботу в каждой фразе. – Я обидел тебя. Знай, что я по-прежнему считаю ту просьбу дикой и неуместной, но тем не менее: извинишь ли ты меня?

За стеной смеялись люди. Хорошо им, однодневкам!..

– Только ес-с-с-сли ты с-с-с-сделаеш-ш-ш-шь то же с-с-с-самое, ангел.

– Ну что же... Тогда, по-видимому, я прощен? – даже с этой своей чопорной улыбочкой Азирафель умудрялся источать столько сдержанной чувственности, что из Кроули разом вышибло остатки воздуха. – Мир?

Змий, Отец Первородного Греха, эмиссар Ада, он же зловещий и беспощадный демон Кроули издал странный писк, и, совладав с пересохшими губами и горлом-предателем, выдал свое пока что лучшее за шесть тысяч лет признание в любви:

– Мир? С крылатым? Не смеши меня, ангел. Мы еще поборемся. И можешь даже не надеяться на мою снисходительность. Вот.

– Не буду, – было видно, как Азирафель тщетно пытается сдержать короткие счастливые смешки. – Невероятно любезно с твоей стороны предупредить меня об этом. Я всегда знал, что благородство тебе не чуждо, и...

– Ой, помолчи. Не умеешь ты вовремя остановиться, – с трогательной злостью огорчился Кроули, и Азирафель, о чудо, действительно промолчал.

Снова воцарилась тишина, однако теперь это была хорошая тишина. Запах никуда не делся и было все еще страшно, себе-то можно было не врать. Но когда вас целых двое против всего мира, то тут уже можно рассматривать варианты. Особенно сейчас, когда ангел вновь помрачнел, явно думая о своем проваленном деле. Или не проваленном?.. Ведь время еще есть.

Тик-так, сварливо отозвались ходики. Тик-так. У людей было все время мира, а они так ничему и не научились. И Азирафель не научился, если продолжал так оголтело в них верить. Он ведь мог быть и циником, его ангел. И был им порой. Но сейчас это все не имело значения. Азирафель верил в смертных с той же силой, с какой Кроули верил в них самих.

Смертные доверия не оправдывали.

Тик-так – и очередного первенца разделывали на жертвеннике как барашка, во славу Господню. Интересно было бы посмотреть на выражение Её лица в этот момент. Может быть, даже задать пару интересных вопросов.

Тик-так – и римские когорты без тени смущения сметали все на своем пути. Пф-ф-ф, отвечали им какие-нибудь подвернувшиеся под горячую руку парфяне. Война, война, война, смерть. Всегда смерть.

Тик-так – и в парадном зале бывшей придворной пивоварни оглашались пункты партийной программы: общим числом двадцать пять. Внизу еще не знали об открывшихся перспективах, но им там дай только срок!..

Тик-так – и так до бесконечности.

Неужели Азирафель смел надеяться, что беззастенчиво сожравшие яблоко люди, получив в руки нехило пламенеющий меч, будут использовать его лишь для того, чтобы показывать детишкам огненное представление по вечерам?!

– Это не твоя вина, ангел.

– Может быть. А может, и нет, – Азирафель резким, не свойственным ему движением пролистнул книгу до конца, потом захлопнул её. Раскрыл снова. Кроули к своему изумлению только сейчас заметил очки для чтения в простенькой проволочной оправе, сидящие на ангельском носу. – Шесть тысяч лет, а я до сих пор сомневаюсь. Знаешь, наши никогда особенно не любили людей. Так, приглядывали по долгу службы. Её творение, как-никак...

Кроули осклабился в предвкушении, но ангел покачал головой: не надо.

– ...Гавриил рассказывал: стоит он, значит, перед Мирьям и благовестит. При полном параде, все как положено. Даже, говорит, музыку сфер не поленились на Землю транслировать. Дело-то большое. А у неё по полу блохи скачут. Понимаешь? Архангел ей про высокое, про предназначение, а она внимает и ногу о ногу чешет из-за этих... тварей Божьих. У Гавриила потом глаз лет десять дергался. На всех планерках: люди – грязь! Во всем, что телесно, что по духу. Скорбный сосуд греха, согласно Плану, и сказать о них более нечего. А я все думаю, ну разве она виновата? Пол земляной, вот и завелись. Легко сиять, когда к тебе не пристает мирское. А ты попробуй как они, в пустыне, без воды, без всего... Я отдал меч для защиты, и они воспользовались им как умели. Столько горя из-за одного благого намерения... – Азирафель слегка задохнулся, однако демон не посмел прервать его сейчас. – Но люди не грязь, мой дорогой. Я не могу в это поверить. Даже после всего, даже сейчас. И потому здесь все еще поют птицы.

Воцарившееся молчание побоялись спугнуть даже сволочные ходики.

– Что ты там читаешь? – тихо спросил раздавленный этим нечеловеческим признанием Кроули. – Хочу послушать.

Азирафель то ли всхлипнул, то ли засмеялся – уже и не поймешь.

– Не хочешь. Но послушай: «Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, которого любит душа моя; искала я его и не нашла его». Послушай еще: «Отперла я возлюбленному моему, а возлюбленный мой повернулся и ушел. Души во мне не стало, когда он говорил; я искала его и не находила его; звала его, и он не отзывался мне». Или вот...

Ангел цитировал по памяти, не глядя в ненужную сейчас книгу.

Хватит, хватит, хватит.

Продолжай.

– Ну что мне, пойти и благодати им раздать? – взмолился Кроули. – Я ведь смогу, ты знаешь.

– «...я сплю, а сердце мое бодрствует», – дергающимся голосом отозвался Азирафель. – Знаю, что сможешь. Не помогает, я пробовал. Решение за ними. Слушай, Кроули, слушай! Вот как они умеют: «Я принадлежу другу моему, и ко мне обращено желание его...»

Змеиные бесстыжие глаза закрылись сами собой. Так легче притвориться, что сердце твое не корчится в самом жестоком пламени из всех возможных. Куда там адскому.

– Еще.

– «Кто это восходит от пустыни, опираясь на своего возлюбленного?»

– Еще, ангел.

Уместно ли демону быть мазохистом?..

– «О ты, что в сердцах обитаешь! О ты, что, как облако, таешь. Являешься и исчезаешь за тайною неисследимой!» – сбился вдруг Азирафель на другое, и демон даже дернулся от неожиданности. – Красиво... Ты знал того, кто это написал?

– Нет. А ты?

– Тоже не довелось. Теперь жалею об этом, – застенчиво улыбнулся ангел и тут же еле слышно выдохнул: – «Тебе принеся свою клятву, все прежние клятвы забыл я. Обетов и клятв нарушенье – во имя твое – несудимо...»

Ты веришь в людей за все Небеса разом, успел подумать обомлевший Кроули, прежде чем осознал произнесенное. Почему ты такой. Как ты у Неё получился. Если это и есть Замысел...

– Еще, мой хороший?

– Прошу, ангел... не называй меня хорошим, – он умолял, почти не скрываясь, и ему не было стыдно. Стыд умер давным-давно, сгорев в священном огне никем не признанной любви.

Неужели настанет день, когда и ему будет позволено это коротенькое «мой»? Мой ангел, скажет демон Кроули, и Азирафель согласится: твой. Был, есть и буду. И затем...

– «Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру...»

– Азирафель!!! Да ты что, издеваешься?!

– «...так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви, – то я ничто». Нет, не издеваюсь. Разве это – грязь? Ответь мне, только честно? «Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится», – глядя на вызверившегося демона, Азирафель поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте. – Никакая грязь не сможет так. Если Она не за этим создала людей, то я не знаю, для чего еще. За все время – за все! – никто, ни один из нас не смог сказать лучше, чем они. И за это я прощаю их. Любовь долготерпит, Кроули... Милосердствует!

– И все переносит, – мрачно откликнулся Змий Эдемский, в этот миг проклинающий смертных, ангела и тайную слабость к ним всей своей черной душой. – Я тебя услышал. Если эти поганцы могут такое, то они заслуживают второй шанс. Возможно, мы оба ошибаемся. Но я услышал.

Тик-так.

Так, так, так.

Кроули страшно захотелось сорвать ни в чем не повинные старенькие ходики со стены, швырнуть на пол и долго и сладострастно топтать их ногами. По-человечески, без всяких чудес.

Ненавижу поэтов, захлебнулось сердце.

Не так давно Кроули услышал:

Ты знать не можешь, как тебя люблю я, —  
ты спишь во мне, спокойно и устало.

Среди змеиных отзвуков металла  
тебя я прячу, плача и целуя.

Услышал – и выгорел душой дотла. Захотел, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, отыскать написавшего это смертного и что-нибудь с ним сотворить. Соблазнить на что-то действительно плохое, чтобы талант угас сам собой. Теперь сама мысль об этом казалась кощунством, но – что было, то было. Наверное, Азирафель проклял бы его за такое, он умел...

Человек встретился с бессмертием раньше, чем Кроули удалось дотянуться до него. Счастливый ублюдок.

Азирафель зашевелился в своем углу, но не успел ответить, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Кроули молниеносно вернул темные очки на прежнее место.

– Что это вы в такой духоте сумерничаете? – заглянула в приоткрытую дверь тетя Паша. – Я уж и на стол накрыла, а вы все балы-балы... Заговорил он вас, товарищ майор. Ужинать пора.

Демон усмехнулся, легко соскочив с кровати. Покосился на сапоги, но натянуть обратно так и не решился.

– Точно, заговорил. Идем... Азарий Филимонович, – он зашипел и защелкал от сдерживаемого смеха. Азирафель еле заметно подмигнул ему в ответ.

И они пошли.

Ходики отсчитывали время еще девять с половиной минут. Затем длинная стрелка дрогнула, за ней другая, с отломанным носиком; что-то заскрежетало внутри часового механизма, и комната погрузилась в тишину.

Отмерено.

Тик-та...

**5.**

Порой казалось: череда коротких встреч и расставаний это всё, что им было уготовано. До самого конца, до грядущей блаженной вечности.

Может, так и задумывалось? Чтобы нити, темные и светлые, встречались, переплетаясь, и расходились дальше каждая в свою сторону, и кусочек полотна все прирастал бы и прирастал, а потом – смотрите-ка! Вот же он, хитрый узор их жизней. Знай себе рассматривай и хвали работу мастера.

Демон скорее бы язык себе откусил.

Безрадостным осенним вечером в прифронтовом городке какой-то чудак пытался донести до прозрачно-невменяемого Кроули свою гипотезу. Согласно ей, материки – вы только представьте, герр Кроули, нет, вы послушайте!.. – не стоят на месте и двигаются, двигаются... Ползут куда-то, в общем. Он плохо запомнил, сосредоточившись на загадочном пойле, которое тут все запросто называли шнапсом. Кроули был в корне с этим не согласен, поскольку самолично искушал и без того проворовавшихся интендантских... ай, да в Пекло их всех. Собственно, так оно и вышло.

Где-то за горизонтом прокатывался рокочущий гром, глухой и надсадный. Артиллерия, с трудом сообразил Кроули. Торопится урвать свое напоследок в неизбежно катящейся к завершению войне.

Сам демон пока что катился исключительно по наклонной, и не тихонечко, а кубарем. Хотя уже давно пора было взять себя в руки и отправиться спать в законопаченную лондонскую квартиру. Хватит оплакивать их с ангелом дружбу. Пришло время двигаться дальше.

Так вот, континенты тоже двигались. А стены пивной шатались.

Кроули пил и не жужжал. Континенты так континенты, Люцифер с ними. У Леонардо вон, вертолеты летали, а у этого материки разбегаются как цыплята. Зато весело!.. За прошедшие столетия с какими только фантазерами и какую бурду он не хлебал и вовсе не собирался терять голову по этому поводу. Хотя бы потому, что потерял её слишком, слишком давно.

Сутки назад он встретил (ладно, не без труда разыскал, подумаешь) Азирафеля в госпитале. Форма санитара, вся в бурых застиранных пятнах, до оторопи не шла всегда надушенному и завитому ангелу, и Кроули, после всех поисков, почему-то не решился подойти для разговора. Да и о чем им было говорить? Только разругались бы снова, как пить дать. Заметив небрежный кивок издалека, Азирафель замер и долго смотрел на него через головы в переполненном коридоре. Потом вежливо улыбнулся – и убежал вслед за очередными носилками.

Один материк подползал к другому. Мучительно медленно, что-то там... не больше пары-тройки сантиметров в год. Охренеть. Кроули так и подумал: ну охренеть теперь.

«Нет, погодите. Черт. Сколько это в дюймах, а?» – пробубнил он в стакан. Лицо сидящего рядом озарилось скупой улыбкой: «В дюймах? Помилуйте, герр Кроули... вы что же, британский шпион?» Не прикидывал ли он, как бы отволочь пьяного болтуна в комендатуру? Еще не хватало... Демон пробормотал что-то насчет того, что уж лучше промышлять шпионажем, чем пытаться разгадать секреты ангельского сердца. Собеседник посмеялся и сказал, что тут он ему помочь, увы, не в силах. Ангельское – ангелам, а я ученый, добавил он и похлопал окончательно утратившего связь с реальностью Кроули по плечу. «Немногим меньше дюйма, я полагаю, плюс-минус. Берегите себя. И умоляю, не пейте вы столько», – бросил человек на прощание и ушел.

Всего лишь жалкий дюйм. Каково, а.

Смотри, ангел. Хочешь быть Африкой? Почему Африкой? Ну, почему бы и нет. А я буду... допустим, Антарктидой. Отличное местечко. И холодное, ангел. Почти все живое перемерзло к чертям. И вот мы дрейфуем навстречу друг другу; я тебя даже вижу, представляешь? Машу рукой как дурак. Да, у континентов есть руки, отстань. Кричу: ангел, привет! Плыви сюда, давай, я жду тебя! Мне очень плохо одному. Почему так медленно. Где же ты, Азирафель.

Ну где же ты.

Я люблю тебя.

Эй.

Вроде бы потом он буянил, не вняв совету случайного собутыльника, и в итоге нарвался на военный патруль. Совершенно не отложилось в памяти. Такие алкогольные провалы Кроули не пугали. Его пугала невольная аналогия.

Чуть меньше дюйма в год. И когда – если! – континенты встретятся с не слишком приятными для всех и для себя последствиями...

_«Неужели Ты против. Азирафель высказался предельно ясно, он не нуждается во мне, – но что насчет Тебя? Думаешь, это с самого начала была плохая идея, ангел и демон, вместе, ни на чьей стороне?»_

Засыпая, Кроули подумал, что достал Её своим нытьем окончательно и бесповоротно.

И что так Ей и надо.

...Зловоние самым странным образом мешалось с ароматом цветущего у крыльца табака. Тошнотворно, но в целом терпеть можно. Все лучше, чем в прокуренной до сизого тумана комнате.

Ночь оглушала хором насекомых. Казалось, звенел весь сад. Спеющие яблоки поблескивали глянцевыми бочками там, где на них из окон падали полосы ярчайшего света. В доме жгли еще не слишком привычное в здешних местах электричество и ругались все громче.

Звездный ковш цеплялся ручкой за верхушки деревьев, словно опасался сорваться с привычного места и кануть в небытие. Кроули его понимал. Не бойтесь, подумал он, глядя на усыпанное алмазной крошкой небо. Ваше время еще не пришло. Звездам суждено было родиться одними из первых и уйти самыми последними, став свидетелями бесславного финала Вселенной. Кроули не имел ничего против, но... Тоже мне, великая честь. Твой собрат уже погас, а ты все светишь и светишь, хотя в этом больше и нет никакого смысла...

Азирафель мелко вздрагивал, глядя в темноту.

Потоптавшись босыми пятками по крыльцу и загнав себе парочку заноз, демон присел рядом.

– Что это они такое курят, не знаешь? Ну и отрава. Я последние полчаса не дышал.

– Дышать не обязательно.

– Занудами тоже быть не обязательно.

Ох уж эти косые ангельские взгляды, полные недовольства и укоризны!

– Изыди, мой дорогой. Иди, сей раздор и смуту дальше.

– Я-то тут при чем? – Кроули возмущенно поиграл бровями. – Они и без меня горазды сеять. Са-мо-гон еще этот... Адская жижа, а они её как воду хлещут. Надо будет Вниз отнести, пусть порадуются.

– Отнеси.

_«У Твоего ангела хандра. Беда, беда, Господи»._

Мимо прокрался здоровый полосатый котище, жертва Аськиного произвола с ниткой. Покосился на сидящих на ступеньках не-людей, подергал хвостом, но все же предпочел нырнуть в кусты от греха подальше.

Азирафель и Кроули синхронно проследили за ним и еще долго прислушивались к мягко ступающим по земле лапкам. Человеческое ухо не уловило бы ни звука. Смертные вообще плохо слышали и слушали. Особенно друг друга.

В доме грохнуло, голоса возвысились, но Азирафель даже не обернулся. Лишь прикусил губу, словно вздохом боялся спугнуть гремящих на всю округу цикад.

Жизнь славила себя в полный голос. Всегда. Но они с ангелом слишком хорошо помнили земли, укрытые безмолвными водами. Или те, куда приходили огонь, голод или мор.

– Как думаешь, мог бы я кого-то... ну, истребить?..

– Разумеется, – мгновенно отозвался Кроули. – Никогда не забуду сожженные тобой города и отравленные источники, на берегах которых рыдали несчастные вдовы и сироты. Ух, ангел смерти Азирафель. Спасайся, кто может.

– Кроули.

– Что «Кроули»? Во имя Ада, ты самое славное и рассудительное существо из мне известных. А я много с кем знаком, уж поверь. Тарелку блинов ты можешь истребить, вот что. Или кое-кого, пролившего мадеру на сочинения аль-Бируни.

– Что?! Ты же клялся, что это был залетевший в окно голубь!!! Хоть понимаешь, как трудно было вывести те пятна?!

– Господни немилости, ангел! Кто я по-твоему? Ну, приврал немного. И, заметь, все еще жив и не растерзан озверевшим тобой.

– Возмутительно, Кроули! Однако я тебя прощаю, ведь твои слова дарят мне надежду, – к удивлению демона, Азирафель и впрямь не рассердился. – Ты прав. Я всегда склонялся к мирным способам разрешения конфликтов. Может быть, это поможет мне не сделать того, о чем я потом пожалею... – он замолчал, подперев щеку пухлой ладонью.

Кроули едва не трескался от скепсиса.

– Ты всерьез считаешь, что они смогут тебя заставить? Тебя, ангел? Что за бред. Справлялись же они как-то раньше и без твоей помощи. Пусть присылают кого-нибудь. Не обижайся, но на месте Небес я бы тебе такое дело не доверил. Не твое это.

Улыбка Азирафеля начала угасать.

– Это скорее комплимент. Вот только судит всегда наблюдающий. Тот кто видел и свидетельствовал. Я тяну время, но в итоге вынесу приговор, просто не смогу не вынести. И в исполнение его приведу тоже я, каким бы он ни был. Нельзя же просто сказать: «Вам крышка» – и удалиться, умыв руки, а всю грязную работу скинуть на кого-то еще. Это все-таки люди, а не... блины на тарелке. Надо их уважать, в конце концов.

– Чего это нельзя? Можно, – пробурчал Кроули, обхватив себя за плечи. Он чувствовал, как его начинает знобить, словно дрожь Азирафеля передалась и ему. – А еще можно просто сказать: «Вот вам мое прощение и благословение, валите отсюда и больше не грешите».

– О, ты и правда не понял. Если бы это так работало...

– А как?

– Иногда люди переступают черту. Нас отправляют в такие места, чтобы смотреть и слушать. Вернее, чтобы нами смотрели и слушали. Беспристрастно, не вмешиваясь, не побуждая к свету или ко злу. И если недобрые помыслы и действия возобладают, если мы не находим раскаяния... или хотя бы заступника, чтобы тот своими делами держал ответ за всех...

– Технически, праведница у тебя есть. Вдруг прокатит, – пробормотал Кроули. Он никак не мог ухватить за хвост мысль, упорно не дающую ему покоя.

– Слишком маленькая. Какие у неё деяния? К коту бумажку привязать? Да даже попроси я её... она же просто не поймет, о чем идет речь. Ну, хотя бы спасется, если что. Тут не так много детей, Кроули. Я бы их всех в праведники записал. Только Наверху непременно заинтересовались бы, с чего это вдруг их в таком приметном месте целая толпа родилась.

– Да-да, спасение праведным... есть такое... – машинально поддакнул демон – и окаменел, уставившись на виновато помаргивающего Азирафеля. – Чего? Ангел... Ангел!!!

– Тише, прошу тебя, – Азирафель нервно оглянулся, придвигаясь поближе. – Совершенно незачем так кричать.

– Ты... ты... ты-ы-ы-ы! Мухлевщ-щ-щ-щик!!! – Кроули честно попытался не шипеть как кобра, которой прищемили хвост, но получалось плохо. – Живого святого он нашел! А я думаю, что не так! Ей хотя бы суждено было родиться праведницей?!

Ангел невинно пожал плечами.

– Ну, дорогой мой, кто же такое предвидит. Это непостижимый процесс. Вполне вероятно, что и суждено. Я лишь сделал так, чтобы это рождение было СКОРЕЕ возможно, чем нет. Немного расчетов, щепотка благодати – и пуф!

– Пуф, – неверяще повторил Кроули. – Пуф... – Он снял очки и теперь прижимал их к губам, словно стремясь сожрать неведомо зачем. – Ангел. Это же прямой подлог. Черт, черт, Боже! Да тебе за такое крылья снимут!

– Это если узнают. Тебе же за фарисеев не сняли, – огрызнулся Азирафель, и тут демон не выдержал.

– А вот этого не надо! Нашел с кого брать пример! – он качнулся, будто хотел клюнуть Азирафеля носом в щеку. Или поцеловать. Или укусить. – Думаешь, Падение это весело?! Да вот ни хрена! Это... это хуже, чем что угодно, знаешь ли! – опомнившись, Кроули прикусил язык, но было поздно.

Азирафель был совсем рядом. И его распахнувшиеся в горьком изумлении светлые глаза тоже. Они сидели, почти прижавшись друг к другу, ангел и демон под звездным небом, и лицо ангела исказилось от понимания и принятия. Словно он сумел почувствовать то, что когда-то довелось испытать его другу и врагу.

_«Сострадание – полное дерьмо. Смотри, как ему больно. Он же ангел, он всем сострадает. Со-страдает. Мне, демону. И людям. Он пошел на обман, потому что пожалел Твоё творение. И тогда, и сейчас. И если за это он Падет...»_

– Прежде ты никогда не упоминал об этом... Вечно отделывался шуточками, – голос ангела дрогнул, и Кроули со сладким ужасом ощутил на себе благословенное тепло невидимого крыла.

О нет-нет-нет, не надо. Мало, что ли, ты проштрафился, грешный ангел? Если тебя поймают еще и на таких вольностях, то что с тобой сделают тогда? Глупый-умный Азирафель. Демоном возлюбленный. И непостижимо бесстрашный. Убери, ну...

– Убери, – глухо и торопливо проговорил он. – Ангел, убери. Вдруг увидят... твои. Заметят, что я не смертный. Не порть мой чудесный маскарад.

Крыло очень медленно и с крайней осторожностью покинуло его, и Азирафель снова уставился в темноту. Кроули от стыда готов был провалиться обратно в Ад за то, что отверг такой искренний и доверительный жест. Ангел укрыл его без раздумий, стремясь защитить, приглушить древнюю как сам Змий боль, а он сказал: убери. Не трогай меня.

Потеря крыла и чувства защиты ощущалась так же, как, наверное, потеря части тела смертными. Как что-то, что не заменить ничем и никогда.

Но нельзя. Нельзя.

Соберись, змеюка.

– Кстати о маскараде, – внезапно ожил Азирафель. Если он и обиделся, то никак этого не показал. – Откуда вдруг такая идея? Я не просил прятаться.

– Повеселиться захотелось, – буркнул Кроули. – Размяться. Мы оба немного засиделись на месте, да? Ты вот учитель, а я... кхм. А вообще не спрашивай, не отвечу. Считай, озарение.

Ангел ласково дотронулся коленом до его, и Кроули уставился на это колено так, словно оно божественным светом воссияло, не меньше.

– Спасибо за это. И прости. Я был так расстроен, что даже не подумал о твоей безопасности. Правда, не представляю, что было бы, заявись сюда наши, а ты уже здесь. Или если бы все началось раньше срока, а ты – ещё здесь...

– Да перестань. У меня своя голова на плечах, – он откинулся назад, любуясь ангельским профилем. – Азирафель?..

– Что, мой дорогой?

Я не хороший, не дорогой и не милый, ангел. Но я совершенно точно твой.

– Как всё будет? – это было жестоко, очень жестоко, но он обязан был спросить. – Огонь, вода? Война с чумой? Что из этого?

Тварь я, вот кто...

– Не знаю. Какая разница?

– А в Константинополе ты так не считал, – с вызовом бросил Кроули. Азирафель вздрогнул. – Там ты разницу видел и творил чудеса. И плевать ты на них, – он повел змеиными глазами вверх, – хотел. И плевал.

– То была обычная человеческая война. И там я был сам по себе. И никого не спас, если уж на то пошло.

– Это как посмотреть... Но допустим. То есть, тут ты можешь только смотреть? Строчить себе в книжечку список их прегрешений и всё?

– Это очень грубое определение, Кроули, – судя по тону, Азирафель все же обиделся.

– Угу, глаза и уши, я помню. Она смотрит и слушает вами. А после карает людей за то, что они люди. Какая прелесть. Всю грязную работу – ангельскими лапками. Вы потом еще и гордитесь оказанной честью, да? – опасное золото с вызовом сверкнуло в ответ на сердитый ангельский взгляд.

И так – все шесть тысяч лет. Постоянная борьба, пусть и для вида. И вечная ничья. Азирафель обожал шахматы. А Кроули обожал жульничать.

Столкновение двух мироощущений рождало искры. Однажды от искр зажглось нечто такое, чему порой трудно было подобрать название.

Во имя этого неназываемого Кроули сейчас дразнил судьбу, дергая голодного тигра за усы, а точнее, выводя ангела из себя. Давай, встряхнись. Разозлись. Сделай что-нибудь. Или скажи мне, что надо сделать. Я все смогу.

_«Отвернись, не смотри. Пройди мимо. Ну, хочешь, попрошу? Буду умолять. Пресмыкаться. Скажу, что был не прав. Только не заставляй его. Он же не сможет потом. Есть вещи, через которые не переступишь. Однажды он отдал Твоё оружие во имя милосердия. Так не делай его Своим в ответ во имя гнева...»_

Ночной воздух был похож на шелк, легкий и прохладный. Хотелось прижаться к нему губами и лихорадочно горящим лицом. Упасть в спасительную темноту, забыться.

Но все еще было нельзя.

– Кто-то гордится, кто-то нет. Это личное, – с вызовом ответил Азирафель. Потом вдруг повертел головой про сторонам и добавил значительно тише: – Помнишь, как в одном городе рухнули стены?

Кроули почесал затылок, вспоминая.

– Помню. Цирк с трубами и немножко геноцида. У нас потом так и говорили: увидел архангела Михаила – прячь скорее музыкальные инструменты...

– Это был Гавриил.

– Да ну?! – изумился Кроули. – Сразу два архангела на один вшивый городишко? Не жирно ли?

– Два и не планировалось. Гавриил туда вообще случайно попал. Спустился уточнить что-то по текущей документации и... Уж не знаю, что он там увидел и услышал, и в какие трубы потом дул, – Кроули готов был поклясться, что в голосе Азирафеля звякнуло сочувствие, – но вышло именно так. Михаил ему до сих пор припоминает. Мне, мол, вся грязная работа, реки осушай да являйся смертным в силе и славе, а тут ты, красивый такой, вперед выперся Божьей десницей.

– Вот бедняжка, – с фальшивым участием протянул демон. – И как только пережила. А Гавриила с того момента раздуло от важности или это он у вас всегда такой был?

– В том и дело, – Азирафель рассеянно потер ладонью о ладонь. – Он об этом никому не говорит. И не вспоминает. Вообще. И по всем отчетам провел Михаил как исполнителя. Никто не знает, почему в тот момент выбрали его. И не все гордятся, Кроули. Вернее, не так. Скорее не стыдятся. Просто это такое ощущение... вот ты судишь, а в следующий момент тебя уже словно и нет. Ты даже не рука, а лишь перчатка на Её руке... Трудно объяснить... – ангел умолк, тщетно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

– Ну я понял, веселого мало, раз уж даже этого индюка проняло. А ведь мог бы и прощения для них попросить.

– Значит, не мог. Кроули, люди же не невинные овечки, – было видно, что Азирафелю не по себе от этих слов. – Это их рук дело и судят их за это. Таков Замысел...

Кроули перекосился, но решил не раздувать ссору.

– Проблема в том, что обвинителей много, а оправдательные приговоры не в чести. Показательная казнь куда доходчивее долгой кропотливой работы, я угадал? – глядя на хмурого ангела, он кивнул сам себе и вдруг хихикнул: – Только кто же знал, что ты упрямый как баран и будешь затягивать разбирательство бесконечно. Погоди, погоди... ты спёр мою наработку из Ура?! – Кроули восхищенно уставился на ангела ненормально расширившимися зрачками. – Серьезно?!

– Ну а что такого, – Азирафель выглядел неожиданно смущенным. – Мне показалось, что это самое удачное решение в данной ситуации. Божьи мельницы мелют медленно, разве не так? И ни у кого подозрений не возникает.

И как тебя только до сих пор с Небес не поперли, подумалось Кроули, но вслух он сказал другое:

– Ага. А потом либо падишах, либо ишак. Божьи мельницы, значит.

– Они самые.

– Поэтично. Только мне так представляется: летит тебе сверху на голову гигантский жернов – и хренак!.. Не желаете ли дождь из жерновов? А то все огненный или вообще обычный мокрый. Ноль фантазии.

– Не богохульствуй, нечестивец, – нежно укорил его с трудом скрывший невольную улыбку Азирафель. – Не нам о том судить.

– Да кто бы говорил. Шулер. Судия неправедный учит демона! Настали последние времена...

– А они и настали, – ядовито отозвался Азирафель, и Кроули увял.

Действительно.

Ночь стояла в зените. И гремела, гремела.

А если хорошенько прислушаться, то можно было услышать как где-то с треском начали сходиться вечно дрейфующие материки.

– Но не так же... Не до смерти... ангел...

– Я знаю. И не хочу. Но я не смогу, если у меня не будет причины, достаточной для оправдания.

– Дети?.. – прозвучало жалко, однако Кроули обязан был попытаться.

Азирафель, признаться, выглядел и звучал не лучше.

– Везде есть дети. И везде продолжают грешить... ох, не слушай меня, Кроули...

– Нет, подожди. Это важно. Я уж не спрашиваю, почему здесь? Но почему сейчас? Ты столько лет их сдерживал. Что изменилось?

– Примерно полторы недели назад пошел обратный отсчет. То есть, не в прямом смысле, конечно. Но я сразу почувствовал.

Казалось, ночь, склонившись, стояла рядом и прислушивалась к их перешептыванию.

– А что тогда было?

– Фельдшера местного арестовали и увезли. Это его отец.

Ромка из благородного семейства Романусов, вспомнил Кроули. Тот, от которого пахло, помимо прочего, страхом, горем и слезами. Тот, вокруг которого стократ усиливался местный жуткий запах.

– Он виноват?

– Нет. По доносу.

– Яс-с-с-сно.

_«По делам вашим будет вам. Так?»_

Да. Страшные в своей беспристрастности чаши весов, утратив шаткое равновесие, начали неуклонное движение, отрезая путь к отступлению. Ангел не мог вечно придерживать их пальцем, не давая качнуться в ту или иную сторону.

Взвешен ты был и найден очень легким...

Находясь здесь, демон успел понять, что местные ценят и уважают Азирафеля. Они любили своего учителя, доброго, нелепого, неуклюжего с виду, такого мягкого и вежливого. Знали бы они все, что этот вежливый может с ними сделать.  
Если бы только они знали.

– Потом были еще аресты, – размеренно перечислял Азирафель, – и собрание это...

Сегодня, после возвращения из школы, ангел первым делом начал вливать в белого как мел Ромку воду. Зубы стучали о край металлической кружки.

«Осатанели они там?! Не в себе, что ли, – от отца родного отказаться?!!» – рвала и метала тетя Паша.

А за окном угасал чудесный летний день, один из многих. И кто знает, не последний ли для этих мест.

– Я-с-с-сно, ангел...

– ...и на меня тоже написали, – внезапно выдал Азирафель, и демон чуть не подавился воздухом.

Воображаемое металлическое перо задрожало в пальцах и чиркнуло по бумаге, надрывая сразу в нескольких местах.

_«Госп... Господи. Ну не будь ты такой [вымарано]»._

– А на тебя за что?!

– А на других за что? Вот и на меня за это же. Кроули, если я ничего не придумаю, то им конец.

Ой, мысленно согласился с ним обмерший демон. Ой. Им и правда конец. Амба, крышка, абзац, капут. Полный каюк.

Они покусились на Её посланника при исполнении.

Такое никому не прощалось. Хоть обложись праведниками, как хворостом.

– Знаешь, кто?!

– Знаю.

Сердито шмякнув дверью, на крыльце показалась тетя Паша.

– Сидите?

– Сидим, – не стал отпираться Азирафель.

– От молодцы. Раздраконили мне этих пьянчужек, а сами утекли. От молодцы, – устало повторила она, облокачиваясь на перила и нависая над их макушками: светлой и рыжей.

Ангел неловко поднялся, оправляя измятую одежду.

– Извините. Скажу им. И правда, время за полночь, а они... – и шагнул внутрь, в табачную вонь. Кроули против воли постарался прислушаться к голосам в доме. Не обидят ли там Азирафеля?

Потом наткнулся на любопытный взгляд хозяйки.

– Слышь, майор, – негромко позвала она, – вы и правда с ним друзья?

– Правда. Только он будет отрицать, – Кроули усмехнулся, без стеснения шевеля пальцами ног. Он так и не обулся. – Знакомством со мной не похвастаешься.

– И то верно. Хороша у тебя должность, ничего не скажешь. А уж фамилия-то, прости Господи... Нарочно не придумаешь.

– Какая досталась.

Это был до крайности странный разговор. Каждый говорил, имея в виду что-то свое, а получалось, что одно и то же.

Ночь нежна, как заевшая шарманка твердил кто-то у него в голове. Спасибо, хоть не голосом Вельзевул. Ночь нежна. Так нежна. Наслаждайтесь, пока можете. Да заткнись ты, подумал обессилевший демон. Наслаждаюсь, отвали только.

_«Интересно, а демоны сходят с ума?»_

– Малахольный он, Азарий твой.

Кроули вскинул на тетю Пашу глаза. Слава неизвестно кому, хотя бы очки не забыл обратно нацепить.

– Чего смотришь? Малахольный и есть. Кого не заберут – за всех заступается. Письма строчит. Чуть ли не в наркоматы. Тебе вот последнему написал. Видать, совсем отчаялся.

О да. Письмо всего в два слова. Оно жгло ему карман всю дорогу сюда. Когда местный малахольный учитель понял, что не железный, то сел и написал его своему знакомому демону, тоже малахольному. И демон явился.

– Малахольный, – задумчиво повторила она. – Забери ты его отсюда, а. Достукается. Нашел за кого просить. Никому мы не нужны. Тут, почитай, все антоновские, с Тамбовщины, кто уцелел. А сейчас опять грести начали. И его под шумок заметут. Сгинет же.

(На ужине, закончившемся скандалом, мрачный неразговорчивый мужчина, отрекомендованный тетей Пашей председателем, и совсем молодой белобрысый парень, которого все непочтительно окликали Федькой-комсоргом, из-за арестованного Ромкиного отца внезапно сцепились языками насмерть. Бутыль с мутным содержимым, неосторожно выставленная хозяйкой на стол, делу решительно не помогала. Кроули старался не лезть, перебрасываясь с Азирафелем горячими взглядами. Темные стекла ангелу не мешали. Он в них вторую тысячу лет смотрел, что они ему...)

– Не орут больше? – прислушалась тетя Паша. – Ты смотри, и правда утихомирил. А с виду тюха тюхой. Но ты все равно его забери. Сожрут его тут, за доброту.

Уже, подумал Кроули. Будь ангел обычным учителем, добрейшим из добрейших, умным, славным – уже доедали бы.

– Он же не вещь, чтобы его забрать. Пусть сам решает. – Поразительно, как обычный смертный мог видеть и чувствовать, не понимая и малой толики происходящего. Под сердцем, которое шло в комплекте к человеческому обличью, но не полагалось демону, таял странный холодок.

Человек просил за ангела. Не за себя, не за детей. За постороннего. Просто так, из любви к ближнему своему.

Ромка не отказался от отца.

Кроули чуть было не вскочил, чтобы кинуться вслед за Азирафелем.

Ангел, вот оно. Я нашел. Маленький камешек на чашу твоих весов. Милосердие еще живет в них. Много больше, чем видно на первый взгляд. Я найду еще. Обязательно найду.

– Друг, говоришь... поставить рядом, так ничего общего. А все равно... – тетя Паша махнула рукой сама на себя, явно не ожидая ответа. – Пошли, майор. Гостей выгонять будем.

– Иду. – Кроули лениво перетек из полулежачего положения в сидячее. – Хотел спросить. А правда, что все рыжие – бесстыжие, да еще и черти в придачу?

– Еще ни разу не ошиблась.

Квартирной хозяйкой ангела оказалась Аськина бабушка. На попытки Азирафеля представить ее демону она лишь отмахнулась («Какая я вам Павлина Михайловна? Тетя Паша, и все тут») и с хмурым любопытством разглядывала тощего майора с крыльца, пока Аська безнаказанно каталась на скрипучей калитке. «Нюрка, слезь, пока не доломала с концами! Антихрист ты, а не девка!» – гаркнула она, прежде чем соизволила пригласить ангела и демона в дом. На серьезную просьбу Азирафеля не отказывать и сдать комнату только Кроули, без надоедливого шофера, хозяйка лишь хмыкнула и снова без стеснения уставилась на демона. «Мослы одни торчат... Такой не объест. Оставайтесь», – и кивнула милостиво – учителю, напрочь игнорируя его спутника.

А Кроули внезапно понял, что она первый человек здесь, который его не боится.

Настырный шофер, приставленный к нему еще в городе («Не можно, товарищ майор, одному и за рулем. Никак не можно»), не без труда отыскал его у Азирафеля, чтобы сообщить, что свободного угла не отыскалось, а у кого и есть – те нос воротят. Говорят, пусть начальство хоть в правлении ночует. Озлились люди. Не заставлять же силой...

Останавливайтесь у нас, как бы невзначай предложил Азирафель, но Кроули уже видел эти адские искорки в любимых глазах. У нашей хозяйки как раз комната есть, одна, чуть ли не подмигивая громко добавил одичавший в здешних полях и оттого чуть более наглый, чем обычно, ангел.

Шофер в итоге кисло покивал, согласился остановиться где-нибудь еще и после таки утащил Кроули заниматься скучными человеческими делами. Ничего не попишешь, над прикрытием следовало работать.

...Перед тем как зайти в дом, он бросил еще один взгляд на мерцающие звезды.

_«Помнишь их? Я помню. И не забуду. Об одном прошу: не мешай. Я сам. Мы с ним – сами»._

Уже глубокой ночью он тише мыши просочился в каморку к Азирафелю. Спросил: ты мне веришь, ангел? И Азирафель ответил: верю.

Кроули попросил еще один день. «Если не получится – спасем кого можно. Я никуда не уеду, пока все не решится, так или иначе. Просто скажи мне – кто?» Азирафель сказал. Он ничего не мог сделать. Связанный по рукам и ногам, он лишь наблюдал и судил.

Но у него был Кроули, который что-то задумал.

– Продержишься еще немного, ангел?

Они прощались на том же крыльце так, словно впереди их ждало еще сто лет разлуки, а не полдня врозь.

– Продержусь. – Кроули хотелось обхватить ладонями прозрачное лицо и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, чтобы ангел понял – они теперь никуда друг от друга не денутся. От встречи до встречи, от спора до спора, до конца мира, когда бы он ни настал. Все еще по разные стороны, но каким-то непостижимым образом на своей. Сердцем к сердцу. Континент к континенту.

Но пришлось обойтись одними улыбками. Тетя Паша с боем выгоняла из дома заспанных Аську с Серёнькой умываться, и те шумно ссыпались с крыльца, толкаясь и смеясь. Кот, вернувшийся с ночной охоты, мирно тер лапой за вывернутым от усердия ухом.

Утро целовало всех их, людей и не совсем людей, чистыми розовыми губами.

Ангел и демон рука об руку дошли до перекрестка. Дальше каждый направился своей дорогой. Учитель в школу, а майор – к поджидающей его «эмке».

Кроули нес в своем несуществующем сердце знание. У действующего совести нет. Совесть есть только у наблюдающего. Он не помнил, кто и при каких обстоятельствах сказал ему это. Вполне вероятно, что в тот момент оба собеседника были пьяны вдрызг. Порой люди прозревали удивительное далеко вперед, обгоняя и Рай и Ад, будь то вертолеты, материки, играющие в догонялки, или вопросы совести.

Вот и ладушки.

Его ждало местное чистилище, и совести там места не было.

Вечером, когда он вернулся к ожидающему его ангелу, мир еще стоял, а птицы пели. Азирафель держался, потому что обещал.

– Получилось?

– Не знаю. Теперь ждем.

Они ждали вечер, утро и половину следующего дня. Азирафеля шатало. Заболел, что ли, забеспокоилась тетя Паша и начала вытряхивать из-за печи какие-то травки и порошки, прикидывая, чем лечить захворавшего учителя.

– Мне надо дать ответ, – трясущимися губами пробормотал ангел.

– Шли их чертям. Терпи. Ори, землю грызи, крылья выпусти, но терпи, – Кроули чуть ли не силой усадил его за стол и сам сел рядом, поддерживая одной рукой. – Хочешь, меня ударь. Потом напишешь, что спорил с демоном и поверг того в бегство силой своих аргументов.

– Мой хороший... – Азирафелю еще доставало самообладания улыбаться. – Это не требование отчета. Это последний вопрос. От Неё. Я должен...

– Терпи, – Кроули, решившись, притянул его к себе. Обнял одной рукой, прижав стриженную голову к острому подбородку. – Хочешь, расскажу, что сделал?

– Потом. Если получится, – ангел замер под горячей ладонью и вроде даже вздрагивать перестал. – А если не получится, то какой тогда смысл. Кроули?.. – влажные ресницы щекотали пальцы. – Если не выйдет... уходи и не оборачивайся. Я же тебе потом в глаза не смогу смотреть. Уходи, хорошо?

– Сможешь. Очки темные тебе купим.

– Ах ты демон...

Мир стоял. Сломавшиеся ходики больше не могли показывать время, и Кроули считал про себя. Заглянула расстроенная тетя Паша, справиться о жильце. Давняя контузия, соврал ей демон. Пройдет.

Солнце переползало по выскобленным дочиста половицам.

По расчетам Кроули, полдень миновал часа четыре назад.

– Ты как, ангел?.. – рискнул спросить он, но Азирафель не ответил. Он терпел. Он вел неслышный спор.

И мир стоял.

До того самого момента, когда горячее солнце нехотя не начало заваливаться на запад, а в дом, с грохотом откинув дверь, не ворвался Серёнька с потрясающей вестью:

– Батьку Ромкиного выпускают!!!

Тетя Паша бросилась к нему.

– Ну, если брешешь!..

– Чтоб мне лопнуть, не брешу!!! Молнию со станции принесли, всамделишную!!! По ошибке забрали, а теперь – обратно!!! Ромка с мамкой уже туда поехали!!!

Кроули слушал, прижимая Азирафеля к себе. Тот не реагировал ни на что.

Хозяйке, кинувшейся было к ангелу, Кроули лишь кивнул:

– Мы слышали. Вы бегите. Мы пока посидим.

– Привезу вам со станции кого-нибудь. Или шофера пошлем. Это ж не дело, – пообещала она, прежде чем повязать платок и выбежать вслед за уже умчавшимся мальчиком.

И они сидели в тишине еще какое-то время. Где-то – очень далеко, но Кроули все равно слышал, – мурлыкал кот. Звук успокаивал.

Наконец он решился бережно отнять ангела от себя.

– Эй, ты как там?.. Не молчи.

Азирафель открыл глаза.

– Здорово! – обрадованно оскалился Кроули. – А то я боялся, что у меня теперь есть персональный соляной столп. Уже прикидывал, куда его поставить, в гостиной или в оранжерее... Азирафель?..

Тот наконец сфокусировал на нем взгляд.

– Милосердие засчитано, хоть ты и жульничал. Она спрашивает, есть ли ответчик.

Кроули медленно втянул ноздрями воздух. Выдохнул через рот. Дышать не обязательно. Но не дышать было еще хуже.

– Нет у нас ответчика. Только половина от праведницы. С косичками.

– Это не то. Если нет...

– Так нечестно, – демон тут же возненавидел себя за испуганный высокий голос. – Нельзя же так... – На сколько он сумеет остановить время, не надорвавшись? Пять минут? Десять? Они даже всех детей не успеют собрать. Ничего не успеют.

Был такой тихий и ласковый вечер. Кроули так старался. Нельзя. Же. Так. И этот долбанный мир все еще стоял. Почему?!

– У меня есть, – внезапно севшим голосом отозвался ангел. Он на что-то решился, понял демон. Либо на великую глупость, либо... Азирафель изучал лицо Кроули так, словно пытался запомнить каждую морщинку, каждую черточку и крапинку. Малейшее движение. Как будто была вероятность больше никогда этого не увидеть. – Ты слушаешь? Так вот. У меня есть. Последний ответчик – это любовь.

Ничего не произошло.

Ни грома, ни молнии. Ни двух солнц на небе. Ничегошеньки.

Азирафель осторожно отцепил от своей рубашки руку Кроули. Оказывается, тот так и сидел, впившись в ангела скрюченными пальцами.

– Уже можно отпустить. Принято.

Кроули почувствовал себя тупейшим из демонов.

– Что, и все, что ли?..

– Если бы, – ангел недовольно сложил губы бантиком. – Отчетов теперь надо написать – до неба.

Кроули моргнул. Потом еще раз.

Азирафель смотрел на него без улыбки. Он выглядел так, словно вырвался из гущи последней битвы между Адом и Небесами.

Между ними была тишина. И шесть тысяч лет.

– Выпить хочешь? Я тут видел, хозяйка спрятала... – и ангел неопределенно мотнул головой куда-то в сторону кухни.

К ночи они надрались так, что едва не развоплотились.

_«а я ему и г'ворю госп'ди да чт'бы тов'рища кр'влея кто-то п'репил_

_я пьян'нький не с'рдись»_

**Эпилог**

И все-таки они прощались.

Тетя Паша пробормотала что-то про долгие проводы и лишние слезы и не пошла дальше калитки. Тем более, что пришлось снова отдирать от нее Аську. Та с самого утра каталась на импровизированных качелях как оглашенная.

Понадобилось отойти чуть дальше по дороге, чтобы люди не подслушивали. У перекрестка верная «эмка» жарилась на солнце: плюнь – зашипит.

– Ты бы не уронил своего достоинства, если бы остался еще на несколько дней, – Азирафель привычным жестом сцепил руки на животе. Кроули смотрел на бесстрашно расстегнутый ворот рубашки, открывающий прекрасный обзор на ангельскую шею и думал, что, пожалуй, любит это место. Здесь не нашлось приюта ненавистным бабочкам из тартана. Уже ради этого одного стоило постараться.

Кроули ухмыльнулся, пропихивая большие пальцы под туго захлестнувший талию ремень. Не слишком стильно, зато можно почувствовать себя почти как дома.

– Я уроню на тебя Лондон, если не выберешься отсюда в ближайшие два года.

И буду отчаянно скучать, повисло в воздухе несказанное. Я уже скучаю, ангел.

Азирафель улыбнулся. Ему, только ему одному, демону Кроули, а не целому миру.

– Не думаю, что все так затянется. Вернусь в Европу как только найду себе замену и сдам все отчеты. Не нравится мне то, что там затевается. Ты ведь присмотришь за ними без меня? – Кроули заметил, что кончик чуть вздернутого носа немного обгорел, и это бесконечно растрогало его.

Азирафель мог переупрямить даже Бога, но иногда забывал о самых простых вещах. Вот такой он был, его ангел.

– Посмотрим, – небрежно кивнул Кроули. – Ничего не обещаю.

– И хорошо. Не надо обещаний. Просто сделай это... стильно. Как и всегда, – смех у Азирафеля был на редкость заразительным. По крайней мере, демон не помнил случая, когда бы смог устоять.

Они смеялись, стоя в каком-то Богом забытом месте, пропылившиеся и счастливые, под душераздирающе-монотонный скрип калитки.

– Анна! – отсмеявшись, ангел сложил ладони рупором. – А ну слезь! Всю душу вымотала!

Аська в ответ проехалась с особым смаком, на одной ноге и не держась руками.

– Может, и правда Антихрист?.. – пробормотал Азирафель, чем снова развеселил Кроули.

– Тебе лучше знать, жулик. Анна, значит... Ханна. Не слишком ли в лоб? И как только никто не догадался. А еще меня везучим называют.

– И не зря. – Склонив голову набок, ангел наблюдал, как тетя Паша оторвала Аську от забавы и с криком «праведница недоделанная, лучше бы тарелки за собой помыла!» поволокла в дом.

А Кроули все любовался ангелом. Тот уже стал похож на себя прежнего, то есть порозовел, повеселел и смотрел в будущее с оптимизмом.

Азирафель был прав. Видимо, утратив крылья и ангельскую природу, Кроули приобрел нечто иное. Хитрость, изворотливость, умение всегда найти выход. И удачу, само собой. Иначе с чего бы им так повезло?..

***  
...Местное чистилище носило странное название «Угрозыск ...ского района». Кроули порядком забавляла здешняя привычка лепить несколько слов в одно, и он даже прикидывал, как это можно использовать в своей работе. Но сейчас было не до развлечений.

В чистилище для того, чье место занял Кроули, были приготовлены двое: какой-то проворовавшийся секретарь райкома и сельский священник из тех мест, где осел Азирафель. Кроули таскался сюда для видимости пару дней, перекладывал бумажки с места на место, некоторые от скуки даже читал. Ничего нового. Все это он уже видел. Конвейер.

Соглядатай с привилегиями, как обозвал своего шофера демон, следил за начальством в три глаза. Пришлось даже формальные допросы проводить, благо, они все были как под копирку. Секретарь оказался неожиданно веселым собеседником, и они немного поболтали о преимуществах двойной бухгалтерии и поддельных факсимиле. Ему Кроули, подумав, вкатил всего три года строгача, ниже низкого. Хотя грозила десятка. Ведь не безгрешен же, а все равно – человеческая жизнь коротенькая. Зачем всю ее тратить на такое глупое занятие.

Изумленного щедростью системы чинушу увели, а у Кроули остался священник. И вот им заниматься не хотелось просто-таки до скрежета зубовного. Ну во-первых, Её служители вечно норовили выкинуть коленце с внезапным благословением. (Один такой шибко умный однажды чуть не благословил его кровь, лимфу, желчь и что там еще полагалось. Начитанный попался. Кроули ухнул в Ад со скоростью пушечного ядра, а священника потом все равно сцапал кто-то из своих. Может, даже и Хастур.) А во-вторых... хорошо, ему было просто лень, и мыслями он был рядом с Азирафелем, а не в свинцово-тоскливом кабинете с обшарпанным сейфом и почему-то библиотечной лампой. Так что со священником они благополучно разминулись.

Кто же знал!

Азирафель говорил тихо, чтобы не разбудить чутко спящую за стеной тетю Пашу. «Понимаешь, он ведь тоже невиновен. Был. Забрали ни за что, самого первого. Я просил за него. Как человек. Силой ничего не мог сделать. И – не помог. А он разозлился. И теперь любого оговорит, ему уже и все равно кого...» А попался ему ты, на беду всем, кивнул Кроули.

Идя сюда в третий раз, он не знал, что скажет этому человеку. Он не особенно разбирался в том, как и чем можно увещевать смертников. Но Азирафель доверился ему и где-то там ждал и терпел.

– ...Ну хорошо, а на учителя зачем донес?

Священник разглядывал Кроули без интереса. Он был самый обычный, на улице пройдет мимо – и не вспомнишь. Ничего инфернального. Никаких там иудиных печатей на челе. Только борода, не расчесанная.

– Написал и написал. Пусть узнает, что это такое, птичка Божия.

Кроули помолчал. Ладно. Ладно! Даже такого человека можно было понять. Это ему идти по этапу. А то и к высшей мере справедливости приговорят. Тут не заржавеет.

– Он же тебя защищал. Учитель-то. Писал всем подряд, не побоялся. Ваш брат сейчас не в чести, а он...

– Блаженный он, вот что. Помню я его. Все ко мне таскался, книги просил. Полуустав разбирал, сейчас это редкость. Я еще думал, что он из бывших. Вилкой, ножом орудовал – сразу видно откуда. Ну вот заодно и за это загремит, – тут он усмехнулся в первый раз за весь разговор. – Их брата тоже не любят. Так что полетит по пятьдесят восьмой, как миленький.

Кроули ощущал, как человек ждет, что сейчас на него заорут, приложат лицом о стол. Еще чего-нибудь похуже сделают. Чувствовал злость, страх и тьму: хоть горстями черпай.

А где-то там ждал Азирафель. Демон представил, как человека-Азирафеля тащат сюда и проделывают все это. Как разбивают мягкие губы, которыми он читал Кроули Песню песней. Как выворачивают руки, которыми ангел исцелил тысячи ран на сотнях полей сражений...

Он даже додумать не смог, такая его начала душить ненависть.

Чуть ранее демон предложил: давай я тебя отпущу. Все честно, без обмана. Только напиши, что оговорил человека, что раскаиваешься. А я тебя даже увезу отсюда, Дьявол с тобой. Возьму еще один грех на душу.

Честное слово, он бы так и сделал.

Священник отказался. Товарищ начальник, ну сколько я прогуляю? Куда ты меня увезешь, где твои же не достанут? Не-е-ет, мне конец. Но и учителя, и остальных за собой утяну. Для равновесия.

– За что? – спросил Кроули в упор. Он хотел понять. Хотя время поджимало, но ему надо было знать.

Азирафель был прав. Чтобы судить, надо свидетельствовать злу до конца. Встретиться лицом к лицу, пропустить через себя.

– А ни за что. Потому что могу. Скоро ничего не смогу, а пока...

Наверное, в этом месте Кроули должен был обуять гнев. Тот самый, священный, который приходит к ангелам вместе с Её волей, и тогда города полыхают на все четыре стороны света, моря кипят, а стены падают от трубного гласа.

Не обуял.

Он, Кроули, не ангел. Уже нет. Он может злиться, быть мелочным, ненавидеть, строить козни, совращать и искушать. Гнев не для него. Ему не быть перчаткой на Её деснице, не быть пустым, безгласным и безвольным оружием, огненным мечом, избивающим младенцев. И Азирафелю не быть. Нет, нет и нет.

– Вот что... человече... в Бога веруешь? – на первый взгляд вопрос был глупым донельзя. Он же священник. Ага, видал демон таких.

– А ты?

– Я не верю. Я знаю, – низким от рвущегося изнутри черного и страшного голосом ответил Кроули, и человек впервые взглянул на него с интересом.

Время утекало, просачивалось сквозь пальцы. Кроули умел плести сети и ловить неосязаемые мгновения, но сейчас был не тот случай.

– А я вот не верю уже. Ну или это Он в нас не верит.

– Она.

– Что?..

– Ничего. А как насчет Ада? – Кроули даже пришлось прикрикнуть на свою темную натуру, чтобы не рванулась наружу раньше времени.

– В него верю. Чего ж не верить, когда он вокруг.

– Так я и думал. Так и думал. – Кроули медленно отодвинул в одну сторону папки с делами, в другую – убогую чернильницу и перышко с отгрызенным кончиком. И снял очки. – Знаешь, я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу.

Человек словно постарел на десять лет разом, но даже не пикнул. Видит Она, в любое другое время демон поболтал бы с ним по душам. Он ему даже нравился. Тьма привлекает, что бы там Азирафель не проповедовал.

– Все царства земные? – сдавленно поинтересовался священник, и Кроули наконец рассмеялся. Зло, торжествующе.

Попался.

Держись, ангел.

– Царства? Ты кем себя возомнил? Он-то с креста никого не предал. В отличие от тебя. – Длинные пальцы пробежались по шлевке ремня, расстегнули. Эх, жаль форму... – Нет, грешный ты мой отче. Не будет никаких царств. Не заслуживаешь.

Человек смотрел на него как птичка на змею. Собственно...

– Смотри, отче. Это хорошо, что ты веришь в Ад. Так будет намного легче.

Кроули коротко выдохнул и выпустил Змия.

***  
«Эмка» посигналила раз, другой. Третий вышел немного нервным.

Видимо, они стояли так дольше положенного, чем привлекали внимание.

Кроули отплевывался от пыли.

– И все. Так просто? – удивился Азирафель, заботливым движением смахивая с новенькой формы демона видимую лишь его глазу соринку. – Увидел Ад и раскаялся?

– Просто... – Кроули с грубоватой лаской отпихнул пухлую ладонь, мол, что еще за нежности. По крайней мере, при свидетелях. – Так же просто, как тебе сказать Ей «нет», ангел. Примерно. В двух словах не объяснить, – он все еще не мог спокойно вспоминать того, почти уничтоженного несогласием Азирафеля.

Кто знает, каким бы он стал. И захотел бы вообще жить дальше. Что ж, Кроули готов был даже выпить за неслучившееся. Только не сразу. Может, недельку спустя.

Кажется, вчерашний их загул останется в памяти местных еще надолго.

«Слышь, майор, вставай! Ой, не могу, ой дурни!» – тетя Паша оглушительно хохотала, поминутно складываясь пополам. Она пыталась трясти раскинувшегося на ангельской постели Кроули, но не преуспела и бросила это неблагодарное занятие. С улицы долетали возмущенные крики: «Теть Паш, выйди, глянь! Плетень поваляли! Тю, а еще городские, с виду приличные!»

С виду приличный Кроули кряхтел и никак не мог понять, что он забыл в ангельской постели. И куда подевался сам ангел.

Через минуту демон сумел выяснить, что спал лицом вниз, не сняв очки, и теперь похож черт знает на что. Еще через какое-то время, стянув их и блаженно массируя переносицу, он обнаружил сидящую за учительским столом Аську. Та азартно болтала ногами и не без интереса рассматривала застывшего майора с золотыми глазами.

Идиот, устало вздохнула Вельзевул, засевшая на этот раз где-то в районе огнем горящего затылка. Не без того, вынужден был признать демон.

Девчонка пялилась на него без тени смущения. Демон глазел в ответ, мучительно соображая, что сказать. Но Аська успела первой.

«Как у котика!» – засмеялась она, спрыгнула со стула и убежала на кухню. Кроули решил, что подумает об этом завтра. Или никогда. Зато он совершенно точно знал, что пора ему отсюда уезжать.

Азирафель обнаружился уснувшим прямо за столом на кухне. Аська заботливо укрывала его цветным половичком с пола. Она погрозила Кроули грязным пальцем, чтобы не шумел, и демон не шумел. Он даже не сразу понял, что вообще впервые видит ангела спящим. Зато шумела потом тетя Паша. «Это чем же вы так насвинячились, интеллигенция?! И добро бы просто буянили! Соседи от смеха чуть не окочурились: ночь-полночь, а ЭТИ ТВОИ, говорят, бегают вдоль поля и на пшеницу ОРУТ МАТЕРНО! Срамота!» Кроули пробурчал, что это для ускорения роста, и понял, что не вернется сюда в ближайшие лет пятьдесят. Азирафель же молча зыркал глазищами, но говорить пока что не рисковал.

– ...Мне сон приснился.

Они медленно двинулись к машине. Ангел первым решился, потянул его. «А то еще подумают, что ты не хочешь уезжать».

Кроули не хотел. И он понял, что имела в виду тетя Паша, говоря о слезах и проводах. Раньше они могли молча развернуться и уйти каждый в свою сторону. Но то было раньше.

Они шли вместе, в одном направлении.

– Поздравляю с первым сном. О, он ведь первый?

– Да. Ох, так волнительно, – Азирафель довольно прищурился. – Однако, мне сны представлялись более красочным зрелищем. А тебе что снилось?

Кроули напряг память.

– Кажется, море. И ты.

Он действительно не запомнил.

Эйре, вот что ему снилось.

Не тот, что сейчас, а старый, времен римских завоеваний. Времени, когда Соглашения еще не было.

Азирафель стоял, по пояс утонув в траве. Вокруг него колыхалось зеленое море, и море настоящее отзывалось откуда-то громом в невидимых скалах.

Ангел ждал, пока вымокший Кроули не доберется на него. Дождь только закончился, и Азирафель с улыбкой наблюдал за оскальзывающимся и чертыхающимся демоном.

– Ангел, какого... Не мог выбрать место посуше?

– Это же твой сон, дорогой. Не мой.

Брючины холодными мокрыми тряпками облепили тощие ноги. И было довольно прохладно, вообще-то.

– В жизни не поверю, что хотел попасть в этот ужас. Тут слишком мокро.

– И тем не менее.

Кроули решил, что попререкаться они всегда успеют и перешел сразу к сути дела:

– Люблю тебя.

– О, – ангел покраснел так очаровательно, что Кроули даже не расстроился.

– Хотелось бы поконкретней.

– Я медленный, Кроули. – Демон протянул руку, чтобы пригладить мокрые светлые пряди. Азирафель поймал его ладонь и, прижавшись к ней холодными губами, быстро проговорил сквозь поцелуй: – Ну вот очень медленный. Ты со мной еще наплачешься.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Они обнялись, и Кроули сделал то, что давно должен был.

– Такие теплые.

Свежий ветер озорно дергал темные глянцевые перья, некоторые даже выворачивал и ломал, но Кроули терпел. Это была совсем небольшая цена за право укрыть крыльями своего ангела.

– Тебя смущает еще что-то, кроме скорости? Потому что меня нет.

Азирафель вздрагивал от холода, прижимаясь теснее.

– В общем, да. Не подумай, я не жалуюсь, и это все-таки твой сон, – но что он тут делает? – Азирафель кивнул куда-то вправо, через плечо демона. Кроули обернулся и увидел немного растерянного Гавриила, бродившего неподалеку. Вымокший и печальный, в руках он рассеянно вертел горящую золотом трубу, явно попертую из развеселого джаз-бэнда. Потом подумал и поднес ее к губам.

– Даже не вздумай! – хором возмутились ангел с демоном.

И труба не заиграла.

– Не сон, а проходной двор, – пожаловался Кроули, нашаривая губами окончательно заледеневшие ангельские губы.

– Интересный способ разнообразить реальность, – Азирафель умудрялся одновременно целоваться и косить глазом на начальство. – Это твое или мое?

Кроули поплотнее укутал его крыльями.

– Наше.

Вечно юная и вечно древняя страна качала их на зеленых ладонях.

А Гавриил все поднимал трубу и опускал, не решаясь протрубить.

Поднимал.

И опускал.

...Азирафель в последний раз наклонился к окну. Кроули взялся за ручку, чтобы поднять стекло.

– Все-таки жаль, что ты не запомнил свой сон.

– Главное, что снилось что-то хорошее. А не стол, – демон хихикнул.

– Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе. Первые сны не выбирают.

Шофер их не слышал. Или слышал что-то свое. Кажется, они щелкнули пальцами одновременно.

– Азирафель... Спасибо. За то, что ты сделал для них. За сострадание.

– Мне было у кого поучиться, мой дорогой.

Идя обратно, Азирафель рассеянно улыбался и вспоминал свой сон. В отличие от Кроули, он его запомнил.

Обычный письменный стол, заваленный распечатанными письмами. Во сне ангел неодобрительно смотрел на дорогую бумагу, свернутую столь неаккуратно, да еще и подписанную Бог знает как.

На каждом стояла резолюция. Ангел пригляделся. «Любящим – вне очереди». Азирафель пожал плечами.

Его разбирало любопытство, но он бы не посмел дотронуться до чужой переписки. Это чудовищно неприлично, в конце концов. Поэтому Азирафель просто присел на краешек стола и стал думать о Кроули. Ангел представлял, как тот, Падая, уносит с собой с Небес милосердный свет.

Весь, что там был.

Вечерние поля навевали печаль. Кроули чуть приоткрыл окно.

Пахло вездесущей пылью.

И больше ничем.

_«Чао. Это мое последнее письмо. Дальше мы как-нибудь сами, хорошо? Я и он, вместе._

_Демон Кроули»._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Тридцать седьмой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472317) by [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020), [liandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro)




End file.
